Safe?
by XSabineX
Summary: Now they're safe, Chloe & friends have to find the other Edison Group subjects, but will they ever come to that point, with everything going on? A mysterious emerald-eyed girl, Chloe's father coming and going, and a special date! Please read!
1. Safe?

Hey guys, this is my first fan-fic, so please tell me what you think, and sorry for my English, I'm Dutch so...

_Chloe's point of view. _

From our balcony I looked at Derek. He was playing basketball with Simon. I thought of that kiss last night. It'd felt so good, that nothing else mattered. For one moment we weren't being followed by the Edison Group, the scientists who had genetically modified us.

I was still thinking of that perfect kiss, when I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I looked back and I saw Mr. Bae.

"So, you and Derek…" he said.

"Aha…" I said.

"It's nice to see he's finally got someone," he said "Normally it's Simon who gets the girls."

"Mr. Bae?" I said.

"Yes, Chloe,"

"When we were at the lab, I met a half-demon who was locked up there." I had helped her escape, and she promised to help me, and she would have, if she wouldn't have been taken by 'the master'. "She'd lived there for a long time" I continued, "and she knew all the secrets…"

"Ah, I see where this is going," he said. "No more boy-talk, I get that. So you mean the-father-of-Tori-secret…" I nodded "It's true," he said after a moment, "Diane wanted to have a child with a sorcerer. And she picked me. So yes, Simon and Tori are brother and sister. But I'm not going to tell them anytime soon, and I would appreciate it if you could keep it to yourself a little longer."

"Yes, sure," I said.

"Thank you, now, if you could get the boys to come have dinner, they should eat something." He smiled at me. I could see who Simon got that smile from. It was such a warm smile, like everything's going to be okay.

I walked towards Derek and Simon. They were done playing basketball now. They were talking about something, but I couldn't hear what it was. As I walked closer I could hear little peaces.

"And," Simon said, "…did you…?"

"Another time," Derek said, "someone's coming."

"Chloe!" Simon said as soon as he could see me.

"Hey guys," I said, "your dad wants to have dinner."

"Ok, um, Chloe? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Simon said.

"Sure," I said.

"Um… Alone please." he said when Derek didn't leave.

"Oh, I'll go check on dad then." Derek said. He held my hand but released it right away as he saw Simon looking. Even though we were together, and Simon was ok with it, he felt sorry for his brother, and he wouldn't be too sticky with Simon so close. Simon had liked me, and I'd thought I liked him as well, but when we went on a date and kissed, it just… wasn't there. And with Derek, it was.

"Are you okay?" I said, "I know what was on the note you gave Derek. I'm sorry, I was there, and I couldn't resist looking.

"It's okay," he said, "I'm okay, just wanted to talk to you about something. So you've read the note, and you know I'm okay with it. I can't say I don't have feelings for you, I would be lying if I did, but obviously you chose Derek, and I'm totally okay with that, and…

I'm talking too much, aren't I?"

"No, it's good, go on."

"Uhm, yes… So you and Derek, you guys have my blessing… If you would call it like that." He smiled awkwardly, I could see he was nervous, I felt bad for him. I felt like the prom queen who turned down a geek for a jerk. Even though I wasn't a prom queen at all, and Simon wasn't a geek, in fact, he was everything I had wanted in a boyfriend, and at the same time, not. And Derek wasn't a jerk. He hadn't liked me, and he'd scared me to death all the time. Still, I'd chosen him over Simon. It felt like that. I wanted everything to be okay. I wanted to be home, not with my old friends, they seemed from another life now, I just wanted to be safe. Wanted to be with Derek, without upsetting Simon. I wanted my mom. God, I wanted my mom so much. I'd lost her when I was six. I had Aunt Lauren, and she'd always taken care of me. But at this moment, I wanted my mom more then ever. I wanted to talk to her about boys, I wanted to laugh with her, just wanted to feel her arms around me.

Simon brought me out of my daydream. "Chloe, we should go," he said.

"Huh, oh yea sure." I said.

We went back to the motel. Talking a bit, nothing important.

When we came back, they were already sitting at the table. Tori smiling at me and waving to come to sit next to her. I did. "What did you do?" she whispered.

"Nothing, just talked." I gave her a look that said I didn't want to talk to her now. "Another time," I whispered. I knew Derek could hear me. Being a werewolf gave him bionic hearing and other stuff. But I didn't care. I wanted someone to talk to, and he couldn't know what I was thinking, that wasn't part of the werewolf package. So after dinner, aunt Lauren went to the boys room to talk to Mr. Bae, or Kit, I could call him by his first name by now, I thought, about our plans, what we should do, who we were going to first, and other adult stuff like that, though we'd grown up a lot last week, being on the run on our own. So Tori and I had the room for ourselves.

"It's weird how things work out, isn't it?" she said, "I mean, I hated you, and no we're friends, right?"

"Yes, we're friends." I smiled at her.

"So you and Derek are officially together now?" she asked. I knew that one was coming, I couldn't avoid it. So instead I just answered her question. "Aha." I said.

"Ugh, what the hell do you see in him, when I had to spend 24 hours with Simon, I got over my crush very easily, guess it has the opposite effect on you then." She gave me a look of disgust. That was the way people reacted on Derek's looks. I didn't see it anymore. I thought he looked better after he'd Changed into a werewolf. Speaking of a Change, guess that was coming again very soon. I didn't remember his eyes glowing like he had a fever. Maybe it was now, when he'd finally completed his Change, that it only came when he was stressed.

"No, he's sweet, and caring, and worrying and…" I stopped for a moment, then continued: "he's my boyfriend." It was the first time I said that, and it felt good. Still I had to blush.

"So…" Tori said, "what did you do last night?" she only waited for a response 2 seconds before she said: "Wait… do I want to know?"

"Probably not," I said, "we… kissed."

"Ugh, never mind, don't tell me any gross details please. Other subject."

"Ok, so did you practise any spells? Maybe Kit knows a few witch spells."

"Yeah, I bet he knows, but I didn't have time to ask." She continued, imitating me: "So, did you see any ghosts today?"

"I think so, but I didn't talk to them. I'm still not quite sure which ones are ghosts and which ones are humans. And it's also quite strange if you see a girl talking to nothing. So I just make I contact, or I ask you guys first. But I didn't have much time either." Smile.

We talked a little longer, then got dressed and said good night.

The next morning, Aunt Lauren woke us. She told us we were leaving. We were still on the run, and though what happened in the lab would keep the Edison Group busy for a while, we couldn't stay at the same place very long. So we were going to drive south. Just see where we would end up.

Tori and I got dressed as Kit paid for our stay at the motel. Kit had an old van. Aunt Lauren sat in the front seat, next to Kit, as I sat next to Derek, and Tori next to Simon. I looked at them. In this way, they looked a little like each other. Then I looked at Derek, wondering if he knew.

"What?" He said, smiling at me.

"Nothing, just…" I wanted to ask him, but I couldn't. Not now. "Another time."

"Okay then. How did you sleep?" he looked at Simon, who looked like he was asleep, and held my hand. It felt nice, he made me feel like… I don't know how. Just… good.

"Good, I mean, as good as you can sleep while being followed by a group of crazy scientists. But I guess you don't have that problem."

"Na-ah. Are you tired?" He grabbed his jacket and put it on his shoulder. I lay my head on his shoulder, and very soon I fell asleep with the sound of his voice.

I woke up on a bed in a white room. NO, no! The Edison Group can't be here that soon!


	2. McDonald's

Hey guys. I'm sorry it took me so long to post this one. I had school, so I wasn't able to post it yesterday. But here it is. Please tell me what you think.

Thanks for my reviewers: FireflyBlizzard, SweetDreamzz3116, BabyDereks and murrey-2012, hope I don't disappoint you.

Sorry for my English, I'm 14 and I'm Dutch, so I'm still learning:$

Remember I don't own the Darkest powers Series.

And as you may have noticed, it's Chloe's point of view, I forgot to tell you that.

I woke up on a bed in a white room. NO, no! The Edison Group can't be here that soon! At first I thought we were caught by the Edison Group again, but when I looked around I saw Tori's shoes. And later I saw Tori coming out of the bathroom door.

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty." She said.

"Hey," I said, my voice still soft. "What time is it?"

"Well, you skipped lunch today, must be really hungry. Think it's about half past 4 now." _Wow,_ must have been really tired.

"Where are we?" I said. "Well, honestly, I have no idea." She looked out of the window. "Looks like Texas or something. Big city." I felt gross, so I took a shower. When I came back, Tori started to talk to me immediately. With Tori, if she was upset, she either said nothing, or in this case, started to talk to… nothing actually. Now, I was nothing.

"You know, I don't really like motels." She said. "Do you?" she didn't even wait for a response. "Guess it's because in movies, the murderers always take their victims to a motel to kill them. Or maybe-"

"Tori!" I said. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing's wrong! Do you think something's wrong? Why would there be something wrong?"

"Tori! Please just tell me."

For a while, I think it was at least a minute, she said nothing. Then her eyes got this thing, I don't know what it was, it just… wasn't her. Then she said: "Did you know?"

"Know what?" I said.

"Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about."

I _did_ know what she was talking about. But how could she know? Kit wasn't going to tell her soon. Had she been listening? "You mean about you and Simon?"

"Off course I do."

"Yeah, I knew."

"Oh. My. God. Where we the only two who didn't know?" as she said those words, I saw sparks coming of her hands. "What about Frankenstein. Did he know?"

"You know Frankenstein doesn't exist. If you mean _Derek, _ I don't know if he knew. I wanted to ask him, but I didn't get a chance."

"So, you wanted to ask _him _first?" she walked closer to me, more sparks coming of her hands. "Before telling me?" _Oh my god, she was really angry_.

"TORI! Stop it!" Simon stood by the door. As he said that, Tori blinked. The thing in her eyes disappeared and she immediately started to apologize. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't do anything." _Yet._

"Let's go for a walk." Simon said.

"I'll go get Derek." I said. "Where's your room?"

"It's next door, the one on the right."

"Ok, you two can go."

When I knocked on the door, I heard a woman's voice say: "Can you open it, Kit?" Aunt Lauren? That was weird… Well actually, it wasn't. She was probably just there to plan our next step.

Kit opened the door. "Oh, hey Chloe." He said.

"Hi, is Derek here? We wanted to go for a walk."

"No, I think he's outside."

"Oh, okay, thanks anyway." I went outside and found Derek at the parking lot. He was staring at something white in his hands, I couldn't see what it was. I walked to him very carefully, trying to scare him for once. Too bad, I was in the wrong corner, and he would see my shadow first. I knew he saw me, but he didn't do anything to make me feel happy. "Boo!" I said. He looked around and said: "Who's there? I know someone's there! Well, must have been a ghost then." Finally he looked at me. "Finally awake I see." He put his hands around my waist and lifted me to kiss me. It was even more perfect then last time. I wanted this moment to last forever. But I had to talk to him. Suddenly, he pulled his lips away. I looked at him. "What's wrong?" he said. "Huh? Nothing, I-I was just t-thinking." I said. "About what?"

"Oh, nothing." I stood on my toes to kiss him again, but he pulled back very soon. I felt a bit upset about that. "Chloe, you can tell me." He said. Oh, thank God, he just wanted to know what was wrong. "I came to find you, we wanted to go for a walk. Tori got really mad, because she found out about her and Simon. Did you know?" _Wow_, I said that whole part without stuttering.

"Yeah, it was kinda like a domino-effect." He said. "Dad told me this morning. He wanted my opinion, wanted to know if he should tell them. Then Simon came in, and you know how he can be. So he shouted: "_What? She's my sister?"_ and that's when Tori came in. I thought she was okay with it, she seemed to be, at least more than Simon. So I let her go."

"So she just found out, that explains a lot." I wanted to try to kiss him again, but I guess I was still a little scared that he would refuse again. So I leaned back, but before I was my whole foot again, he lifted me off my feet and kissed me. Oh God, when would I get used to this feeling? Suddenly, he growled. Then he said: "Just ignore them." _Huh?_

"G.R.O.S.S. Not again!" Tori said. "Why do I always come at the wrong moment?"

"Ignore them." Derek whispered. I did. They could wait.

"We'll go already." Simon said to Tori. _Thank you! _

"We should go." I said.

"Aha." We found Tori and Simon waiting for us in a playground. "Where do you want to go?" Simon said.

"I saw this McDonald's on our way here. I'll go ask dad if we can eat there." Derek said.

"Already did that." Simon this time. He lifted his hand and showed us some money.

"All right, let's go then! I'm really hungry." I said. We walked into town. Suddenly, a thought came up. My dad didn't know where I was, so he'd posted a message in the newspaper with a picture of me, and a half-million dollar reward. I didn't know where we were, but knowing dad, I might have been on CNN or something. "Aren't people going to recognize me?" I asked Derek. "No, we're in Phoenix. A lot of missing teens." _Texas…_ha.

"Ok," We walked a little further, and suddenly, there were way more people. And they all started to ask me questions. "Help me, little girl." "Can you give a message to my wife?" "Can you tell my mother I'm sorry?" a girl my age said "Quick! Hide, the Germans are coming!" _Haha,_ that one clearly didn't know he was dead. Poor man. I reached for my necklace. It wasn't there. I gasped. "Derek! My necklace is gone."


	3. Alice

Hey guys!

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. It was really fun to write, I kept getting ideas so I saved some for the next chapter. I don't want to put all of them in one chapter.

And thank you so much for reviewing! When I started I thought, I probably won't get any reviews for at least a week. It's really so nice to hear it's good :D gives me motivation.

DANKJEWEL (is Dutch for Thank you )

Don't own the Darkest Powers, Chloe's point of view, blah-blah-blah:D

"Derek! My necklace is gone." I said.

"Where is it?" _Well, if I knew that…_

"I don't know, I see all those people, they're distracting me. I can't see anything else."

He looked around. Then he saw something. I tried to look past the ghosts and see what he was looking at. Then I saw it. A little girl had my necklace in her hands. She was about 5 years old. She put it on. I don't know what happened next. It was really weird. She put it on, then my necklace, which had been purple, turned red, then blue, purple and red again, and then she screamed. She immediately dropped it on the ground.

What happened next really surprised me. Derek walked to the girl, sat down beside her, and asked her: "Are you okay?" the girl nodded, not scared of him at all. "Are your parents here?" she shook her head. "Do you know where they are?" she shook her head again. "I don't know. Do you? My mommy was here. And now she's gone." she seemed terrified. In the meantime I had put my necklace back on, and most of the ghosts where gone, except for one woman. She was about 35, maybe 40 years old, with blonde hair and really familiar green eyes, just like the girl. "Is she okay?" she asked me. The tone of it was so worried. It must be her mother. She was a little old to be her mother, but there was no doubt. Poor little girl. She'd lost her mom. I thought of how I had felt after my mother died. I really felt so sorry for her. She reminded me so much of me. "That's my daughter. Her name is Alice. Sometimes she can see me. She ran away and I wanted to stop her, but she can't always see me." The woman was almost crying now. So was I, partly because this girl was exactly going through the same as I had, and partly because her mom was still here to protect her little girl.

She asked me: "Could you bring her back to her father?" I nodded. How could I not do that.

"Where does he live?" I whispered. There weren't much people on the street, but still, I didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing.

"He lives in Houston." _Houston?_

"Houston? How did she get here?"

"She ran away, and some woman took her. I think her last name was Gill or something." _Gill? As in Dr. Gill?_ "I was able to distract her, but not for long. Please help my baby." Another shock went trough me. My mom used to call me like that. "What's your name?" I asked before she faded away. I just heard enough of her name: Mariah. We really couldn't use this. But there was no way I would leave this little girl behind. We had to make sure she was okay.

"Tori?" I said.

"Who were you talking to?" she said.

"That girl's mother," I said.

She looked at me. Then at Alice. "Oh my God, poor little thing."

"Tori, we have to go. Now." I said.

Then I said to Derek: "Derek, come on. Alice, are you coming with us?"

"Will you take me to my mommy and daddy?" she asked. She was so sweet.

"Yes honey, we'll take care of you." I tried to sound as calm as possible, but I was almost crying and my voice just broke. Seeing this little girl. So afraid we would take her to a bad place. "We'll take care of you. Simon, can you take her?" I asked. He lifted her, but she wanted to walk. She did grab his hand with her tiny hand. "So, your name is Alice? It's a beautiful name." he said. I started to walk back to the motel, and the rest followed. Derek walked next to me. "What was that about?" he asked. "Why are we going back?"

"I just talked to Alice' mother." I said, hoping he wouldn't hear I was upset. But he did.

"Oh no, poor girl." He said. He looked at her, now in Simon's arms. That's when he realized. "She reminds you of yourself, doesn't she?" he said.

"Yes, it's just, I know what she's going trough. And I couldn't even see my mom." He looked at me, not knowing what I was talking about. So I explained. "I talked to her mother, and she told me Alice can see her sometimes. So it must be really confusing for her. Her mom is gone, and she can still see her. And she's at least one year younger than I was."

"Well, maybe that's a good thing. Young children seem to react better, because they don't really know what it means." He said.

"Yeah, but still, I don't think she's an average child at all. I have the feeling she's one of us. Do little children see ghosts often?" I asked him.

"I'm not quite sure. They are more sensitive about some things than adults. It is be possible. Though it's more likely that she's one of us."

"But would she be able to see ghosts already?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's because it's her mother. Or it's just when she's in danger."

"But her mom said she couldn't see her when she was trying to stop her from running away."

"I don't know Chloe," he said. "I only know this girl is in danger, and we can't leave her."

We were almost at the motel when Alice came to us. "I'm scared." She said.

"I know-" then she held her arms out, and I saw she wasn't talking to me. She was talking to Derek. He lifted her. "We all are." He said. "Let's go inside." We went inside and knocked on the boys' door. Aunt Lauren opened.

"Back already?" she asked.

"Yes, we need to talk." I said. Then Derek came in, with Alice in his arms.

"Who's that?" Aunt Lauren said.

"This is Alice. She ran away, and a woman with the last name Gill took her. I talked to her mom, and she asked _me,_" I said it like that, because I wasn't sure Alice knew her mother was dead, but I wanted Aunt Lauren to know. And the look on her face as she looked at Alice told me she did. "to bring her back to her father." I explained everything to her.

"Oh God, Chloe, wasn't there someone else who could do that?"

"We couldn't just leave her there, Aunt Lauren!"

"Oh, no off course not, I'm just… I don't know. Not feeling myself, I guess." She said.

"It's okay. We should get her something to eat." I said. We walked into the room and Kit joined us. Derek sat down on a chair and put Alice on the bed. "This is my father, Kit." He said to her. "He's not my father." Alice said. "I know, we'll find your father. Do you know his name?" "Alice." She said. "No that's your name, maybe you know later." She nodded.

"I'll go get some food. There's a store around the corner of the street. Simon said.

"I'll come with you." Derek said.

"Be careful." Kit said.

When the boys were gone, Tori and I took Alice and went to our room. We played hide-and-seek, but it didn't really work in the room. Still, it was really cute to see her hide in places where we could still see her. Suddenly, we heard a sound. Aunt Lauren and Kit were talking. I motioned Tori to keep playing with Alice, so I could hear them, and Alice wouldn't.

… "So what do we do then?" Kit said.

"I don't know what we do then, Kit." Aunt Lauren. "But we can't just leave her here! We owe it to her. We have to make sure her child is safe!"

"But we don't know it's her daughter, Lauren."

"Kit, it really was her!"

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but did you see those eyes? The same as Mariah's."

"And…" Alice laughed, just when Kit said who else had those eyes. But I knew. I knew those beautiful green eyes…


	4. Discovering

Hey guys, I know, this isn't my best chapter, but I figured that it shouldn't be all action and discovering secrets and stuff, so…

Remember I don't own DP

Still Chloe's point of view, (would you like me to write someone else's point of view sometime, just let me know)

Please let me know what you think!

I knew those beautiful green eyes… But how was that possible? She wasn't a werewolf, was she? And except for the eyes, they didn't look like each other at all. I sat down on the floor and looked at Tori and Alice. They were still playing, sort of; Alice was doing Tori's hair, well, more ruining, actually. Tori looked at me and laughed. I half-smiled back, but she saw the expression on my face and mouthed: "What is it?"

"Hey Alice, are you tired?" I asked. It was half past 5, but she nodded. "Do you want to sleep in a big bed?" She nodded again. "Come, let's go then." I put her shoes off and put her in my bed. "Just try to sleep okay? Are you really hungry?" as an answer, her stomach growled. She laughed. "The boys will be back soon," I said. "With… food! Do you want me to close the curtains?" she shook her head, and closed her eyes. You would almost forget that she was only 5, and she must be exhausted. After a minute she was asleep.

"So what was that about?" Tori whispered.

"I heard Aunt Lauren and Kit talking about Alice."

"About what?"

"Okay, get ready. She's Derek's… sister."

"WHAT? But they don't look like each other, he's got dark hair, and green eyes and he's big, and she's blonde and cute and she has blue eyes."

"Did you look at her? She's got green eyes, just like Derek!"

"Oh…" she said nothing for a moment. Then she came to a conclusion. "But… that would mean she's a werewolf."

"No, I don't think so. If she's his half-sister, she's not a werewolf, assuming his father was a werewolf, and it would explain why they don't look like each other so much. I saw her mom, and she had the same eyes." I didn't want to say _their_ mom, because that would mean Derek's mother was dead. And I had just 'met' her.

"But you talked to her, right?" I nodded, not knowing where this was going. "And she saw us. So why didn't she recognize Derek?"

"He lived in the lab, so maybe she's never seen him. And he was with his back to her."

"And what about Kit? If he knew her, why didn't he tell Derek?"

"I don't know, maybe the same reason why adoptive parents don't tell their kids who their biological parents are?" So I had really been talking to Derek's mother? And she was dead. So was my mother, and Tori's mother. And Simon didn't know anything about his mother. It was probably worse, I knew my mother loved me. He didn't. And then my father, who was worried as hell, putting up 'missing' posters all over town, and Tori's dad, who also didn't know anything. Damn… At least we had each other. I heard a knock on the door, and Simon yelled: "Food!" Shit. I opened the door and immediately said: "Shh! She's sleeping."

Too late, Alice woke up and stretched. "Oh, I'm sorry." He whispered. "We've got hot-dogs, I hope they're still hot… Where's dad?"

"Next door, but stay here, they're… busy." I didn't want them to hear any of the conversation, but I had forgotten Derek's bionic hearing… He was focussing on the conversation. What if he heard? I tried to focus as well, but they were talking about what they were going to do again. How we would run. Not about Derek anymore, that was good, he didn't deserve to find out like this. I stopped listening, and wanted to grab a hot-dog. But then Derek looked confused. He stared at Alice for a moment, then at me. He knew. I don't know what he heard, but he knew.

"Maybe you should make sure Kit and Aunt Lauren eat something, and take Simon and Alice." I said to Tori, and I looked at Derek. She saw it too, and nodded. "Simon…"

Once they were gone, I looked at Derek. He'd grabbed a chair and looked at me.

"What did you hear?" I said.

For a very long time, he said nothing. Then he said: "Dad and Lauren," yeah, I knew that…

"Wanna talk?"

He sighed, "Yeah," that was everything he said.

"About what, exactly?" I said.

"I heard them talking about Alice, and Mariah, I assume that's her mother, and…" he paused, not knowing that I already knew. "me."

"Your eyes…" I muttered. He looked at me.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I heard them too." I said. He gave me a confused look. Then I said: "When you were gone."

"Oh…"

I wanted to cheer him up. So I said: "So, you have a sister!" I wanted to say family, but that wasn't the right word, he considered Simon and Kit as family. So I said sister.

He laughed, "Yeah."

"And a very cute one." I said.

"Yeah…" Derek smiled. Then his stomach growled and he laughed.

"We should eat." I said.

"Definitely!" I smiled, he was always hungry…

When we came in to the other room, there were six people, Tori and Simon were arguing, Kit was making a phone call, Aunt Lauren was talking to Alice, and there was a sixth person; a girl with long blonde hair and pyjamas, Liz! She came to me. "Haven't seen you for a while," I said. "Chloe, you have to go! A woman called Mrs. Gill checked in today. I tried to write it down, but they're too busy. Tell them!"

"How do you know it's her?" I asked, but it couldn't be a coincidence. We find a girl who can see ghosts, and she was taken by someone called Gill, then that woman checks in at the same motel where we are staying.

"I checked, it IS her, Chloe. You have to go."

"Derek," I said. "Liz is here, dr. Gill checked in today! We have to go!"

"Damn it! Can you ask Liz if she can go see where she is?"

"I can hear you!" Liz said. "Tell him I will, but you have to go!"

"We really have to go." I said to Derek. He went to tell Kit and the others, and Liz went to see if dr. Gill was anywhere near. When would we finally be safe again? When would I see my dad again? I wanted to hear his voice, tell him I was okay, I wanted to introduce him to Derek. I was filled with emotions, when Alice came to me.

"Are we going to my mommy and daddy?" she asked. I nodded. "We will, we'll go find your father. But we have to go now, and you have to trust us okay?"

"But my mommy is here." She said. "She was with me! You spoke to her!"

I felt so sorry for her. "Yes, but your father isn't sweetie, we have to bring you to him."

She nodded, then said: "Can I stay with you and Derek forever?" Aah, she was so sweet.

"CHLOE!" aunt Lauren yelled. "Go pack your stuff!" I did, and Tori came in a minute later. "We have to run again." She said.

"Aha," _like always_ "I just wish we could stay at the same place. And it might be weird, but I want to go to school right now."

"It's not weird, I want to go to school too. Where the gossip is all you have to worry about."

"Yeah, I don't need my old friends back, I now realize they weren't real friends actually, just… Need some distraction."

"Right…" When we were finished packing our stuff, which didn't take very long, as we only had one bag each, Kit came to get us. And so we were on the run once again…


	5. What to do

Hey guys, this is a really short I know, but I am sooo busy right now, first I had to make a book report, (wich I did about the Summoning btw), and then I had to make a project about the movie Crusade in jeans, and somehow I always end up to be the one who has to draw, so I had to draw 10 scenes of Crusade in jeans in 3 days, and my friends really sewed me, 'cause what they made really sucked, and I saved the assignment. So when I finally had the time, my computer decided to crash.

So I think I will be updating soon, but I can't promise, and right now I'm really tired, so I'm gonna sleep.

Please tell me what you think, I really like getting good reviews, it gives me motivation, so just review, it only takes a little time… thanks!

I still don't own DP, Kelley Armstrong does.

CPOV (if you want someone else's point of view just let me know)

We were in a motel again. It was better then the other one, I felt more comfortable here. We were all sitting in our room. Alice was asleep.

"Where do we go first, Kit?" aunt Lauren asked, in a very weird flirty way. What the hell was going on with her?

"Ok, the things we have to do:" he started counting on his fingers, "Take down the Edison Group for good."

I remembered another thing we had to do, it wasn't that important, but still. "We have to make sure Rae is with her mother." Kit nodded, "Though it's probably not the most important thing right now." He said.

"We have to find a house," Simon said, "I'm sick of all those motels. Can't we just go somewhere far away where they can't find us?"

"Did you forget dr. Gill found us?" Derek said. "We _have_ to bring Alice to her father."

"Don't you think it's time to inform Chloe's dad?" Tori said. I wish she hadn't said that. It made me wonder what he was doing right now. For all he knew I was a schizophrenic who ran away and I might have gone completely crazy by now.

"Yes, we should do that as well, but right now, we should bring Alice back to her father." Kit said.

"Can't we just call him?" I asked. I really wanted to tell him I was okay. Now that aunt Lauren was gone too, he probably called the FBI or something. "I really want to tell him everything." Derek grabbed my hand. "I know." He whispered. "It'll be okay."

"I vote yes." Tori said. "What's the point in not telling him?"

"I don't think it's a good idea." Kit said. Derek wanted to say something, but Kit continued. "Let me speak, please." He said. "He's still in Buffalo. We really can't go there."

"But we can call him, and he can come to us." I said.

We all looked at Kit, then he finally said: "Okay. You can call him, and we will meet him in Miami."

"Why Miami?" Tori was the one who asked, but everyone wanted to know.

"I've got a friend there who can help us with the Edison Group." He explained.

"No, dad. We have to go to Houston first!" Simon said.

"Do you even know where her father lives?" Tori said, "Not that I don't think we should bring her to her father, it's just that we have no idea where he lives."

"He lives in Houston." Simon said.

"2 Million people live in Houston, Simon."

"Oh…"

"But can't you find him with one of you spells?" I asked Kit.

"I don't know his name-

"I can find that out!" I said.

"I don't know what he looks like-

"I can ask Mariah."

"And it has never worked before. So no, I don't think I can do that."

"Dad, please just try" Derek said.

"I can always try. It's just… I really messed up in Houston."

"What did you do then? It can't be that bad you can't come in Houston at all." Tori asked.

"Another time…" we all looked at him and then he said: "Well, it has something to do with your mother," he looked at Simon. "But I'll tell you another time. I just can't go to Houston. I will go to Miami, and you can go to Houston with Lauren."

"No, I won't leave you again." Simon, Derek and surprisingly, Aunt Lauren said. _Again?_

"Then you have to take the girls and go to Houston, Lauren." Kit said.

"No, I won't ever leave Chloe." Derek said.

"We have to go all together." Simon said. "I can't leave dad, Derek can't leave dad or Chloe, I can't leave Chloe-

"Off course you could all miss me." Tori said.

"…or Tori, I wanted to say." Simon said.

"Oh, woops." Tori smiled.

"So where do we go?" I asked.

"If you really can't come to Houston, we could go somewhere near, where you can stay, and we can find her father." Derek said.

Kit looked at Aunt Lauren. "I think that's a good idea." She said.

"Okay, we'll go to Houston, find Alice' father, call your dad," he looked at me. "and then we'll go to Miami." Kit said. Everyone nodded.


	6. Dreams

"_Dad!" I yelled. I was so happy to see him. The second I saw him standing at the airport, I immediately started to cry. _

"_CHLOE!" he ran to me. Behind me was Derek, I looked at him, "Go on." He said. _

_I ran to my father and hugged him. _

"_Dad, I missed you so much." I said. _

"_I missed you to sweetheart," he said, "I should have never let you go there. Where have you been? I missed you so much." I had only seen him cry when my mother died. _

"_I'll explain _everything _to you dad, I promise. But first you have to meet my boyfriend." I smiled. Derek shook my dad his hand. "Hi Mr. Saunders," he said. "I'm Derek Souza."_

"_Hey Derek, please, just call me Steve." My dad said. "Was he also in Lyle house?" he said to me quietly. _

"_Yeah, about that, Dad…" then aunt Lauren came to stand next to me. "Steve, I have good news and bad news." She said. "Good news, Chloe isn't schizophrenic." She stopped for a moment. "Bad news…"_

"_Aunt Lauren, maybe we should get him a seat first." I said._

"_Yeah, good idea." She said. We went to Kit's van. Aunt Lauren was driving, as Derek told my dad the story; I was to emotional to talk, at least to tell the whole story. When he was finished, my dad closed his eyes, and then said: "Chloe, I'm so sorry I did all of this to you. If I had known this…"_

"_It's not your fault, Mr. Saunders." Derek said. "You did what you thought was best for Chloe." My dad nodded. "Yeah… But wait, Lauren, you _knew_ this! And you still locked her up in there? YOU…" he sighed. He was a very decent man, he would never curse, not even when he was really angry._

"_Steve, let me explain." Aunt Lauren started to tell the story of the Genesis II project, which Derek hadn't told before. When she was done talking, my Dad said: "You let all of that happen? What if it had gone wrong? Chloe could have been dead? Have you ever thought of that? Or were you just thinking of your stupid sect?"_

"_Dad, please… _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_." _

_A crash, then everything went black. No! I wanted to say something: 'Dad? Derek!' but nothing came out of my mouth. Just black._

"Chloe!" Derek was shaking me. "Wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw his emerald eyes just a few inches from mine. "What's wrong?" he said.

"Nothing, why?"

"Nothing? You were screaming, Tori couldn't wake you so she came to our room." I hadn't noticed everyone in the room until then.

"Oh. I-I don't remember."

"It's okay." He said. It wasn't until I kissed him and Aunt Lauren cleared her throat, that I realized he was only wearing his boxers. "Oh." I said again. "What time is it?"

"It's 2 AM." He said.

"Will you stay here tonight?" I asked him. I forgot everyone was still looking at us. He whispered in my ear: "I would really love to, but I don't think it's such a good idea unless you want to give your aunt a heart attack."

"Oh." I said again, I was really tired, I guess, if _oh _was the best I could come up with, three times…

"We will go back to our room," Kit said. And to my surprise, aunt Lauren said to Derek: "I will sleep in your room, then you can stay with Chloe tonight. 'Kay?" It was really unexpected, since aunt Lauren and I slept in a double bed.

"Well, yeah… Sure." He said. Everyone left. Except for Tori, who also slept in the same room.

"Please just go to sleep, and leave whatever else you guys want to do another time." She said. Believe me, all I wanted to do was just sleep, but with Derek here, close to me. I remembered more and more of my dream, and it wasn't making me feel better. Derek lay next to me, his hand on my waist. "Are you okay?" he whispered. Tori was already sleeping again. I really had no idea how she did that.

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream."

"Okay, do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not now, right now I really want to sleep." I said. He started humming, and I fell asleep with that sound.

"_Dad!" I yelled. I was so happy to see him. The second I saw him standing at the airport, I immediately started to cry. _

"_CHLOE!" he ran to me. Behind me was Derek, I looked at him, "Go on." He said. _

_I ran to my father and hugged him. _

"_Dad, I missed you so much." I said. _

"_I missed you to sweetheart," he said, "I should have never let you go there. Where have you been? I missed you so much." I had only seen him cry when my mother died. _

"_I'll explain _everything _to you dad, I promise. But first you have to meet my boyfriend." I smiled. Derek shook my dad his hand. "Hi Mr. Saunders," he said. "I'm Derek Souza."_

"_Hey Derek, please, just call me Steve." My dad said. "Was he also in Lyle house?" he said to me quietly. _

"_Yeah, about that, Dad…" then aunt Lauren came to stand next to me. "Steve, I have good news and bad news." She said. "Good news, Chloe isn't schizophrenic." She stopped for a moment. "Bad news…"_

"_Aunt Lauren, maybe we should get him a seat first." I said._

"_Yeah, good idea." She said. We went to Kit's van. Aunt Lauren was driving, as Derek told my dad the story; I was to emotional to talk, at least to tell the whole story. When he was finished, my dad closed his eyes, and then said: "Chloe, I'm so sorry I did all of this to you. If I had known this…"_

"_It's not your fault, Mr. Saunders." Derek said. "You did what you thought was best for Chloe." My dad nodded. "And," I said, "if I still lived in Buffalo, I would never have met Derek." I smiled and then he kissed me. Nothing else mattered, I was with Derek, and he would never leave me. I could feel that. _

Tomorrow I would call my dad, and somehow, I knew everything was going to be okay with my dad with us…


	7. Finally

Hi guys, here's the next chapter. Please let me know what you think!

Thanks.

I do not own the Darkest Powers or any of the characters, Kelley Armstrong does.

(CPOV)

I woke up with Derek next to me. He was already awake and he was staring at me. "What?" I said, smiling. He kissed me on my forehead, then said: "I was just watching you. You're really cute when you are sleeping," that made me blush, 'cause he might say I was cute, but still, it probably didn't look so charming. "You know, we haven't gone on a real date yet." He said. "Let me take you on a date." _Wow._

"Uh, yeah! What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I thought, well, maybe we could, you know,"

"Yeah…?"

"Chloe!" Tori yelled, why did she always have to ruin the moment…

"What?" I mumbled.

"We're going to Houston, remember? You have to call you dad!" Omg, I had totally forgotten about that…

"Yeah…" I hugged Derek and kissed him. Then I followed Tori. "Hey, it's just an idea, but maybe you should get dressed first." She laughed.

"Right." I took a shower, brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail, brushed my teeth, put on a jeans and a T-Shirt, put on my make-up and went to Tori.

"Do you know his number?" she asked.

"Of course." She gave me a phone and I dialled the number.

_Nothing, what if he isn't there?_

Then a woman answered. "Hello?" I didn't recognize her voice. What if he left?

_With no one to be there if you came back? _

"H-hello, is Steve there?"

"Who is this?"

"I-It's Chloe."

"Chloe Saunders? I'll go get him for you immediately. STEVE!" she started to walk, I think. I heard nothing for a very long time, then my dad answered. "Chloe?" he sounded horrible. Like he had been crying and drinking. "Dad!"

"Chloe! Where are you? I've been looking for you everywhere, Lyle House is empty, Lauren is gone too. Are you safe?"

"Yes dad, I'm with Aunt Lauren." He sighed with relief.

"Where are you?"

"I don't exactly know where I am right now, but we're taking the next flight to Houston. Can you meet us at the airport tomorrow?"

"Huh, yeah, of course honey… I'll book a flight right away, have you got enough money?"

"Yes, I think so… Dad?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I really missed you."

"I missed you too. I'll be there tomorrow, can I call you back on this number?" he asked.

"Uh… wait a sec, Tori? Can he call me back on this number?" she nodded.

"Yes, you can call me at this number. Love you."

"I'll be there tomorrow. Love you too." He said, and then he hung up. Tears started to fill my eyes. Tori saw it. "Hey," she said, "don't cry. You're gonna see your dad tomorrow, 'kay?" I nodded and she hugged me. "We're gonna be okay."

"I know."

I was packing my stuff, I didn't have that much stuff, but I kept thinking about other things. I was going to see my dad again tomorrow, it was like a huge weight off my shoulders. I could tell him everything. And my date with Derek. I was really curious about that, I hoped he wouldn't take me to a movie, as much as I liked movies, I kind of hoped he was more creative than that. But even if he did take me to a cinema, as long as I was with Derek, everything was perfect.

I heard the door click and turned around. "Hah! Gotcha!" I said.

"Wow, a historical moment, you got me." Derek said. I stood on my toes to kiss him. He kissed me back, but pulled back after a few seconds. "What?" I asked.

"Hmm? Nothing, but we have to go now if we want to catch our flight."

"About that, how are we going to pay for everything?"

"Dad still has some money saved, we can use that."

"Okay, but you can just be honest, my dad can pay for us, you know."

"I know that, but we're fine."

"If you say so. As long as you don't let me sit between chicken goats I'm fine." He laughed.

"I would never do that."

"You made me dye my hair black."

"And I apologized for that. You can go to a barber if you want to."

"And you will go with me. Your hair is way too long." I joked, but he took it serious.

"I know, but first, we have to go to Houston!" he grabbed my bag and when I followed, he closed the door.

"Wait!" I said. "Oh, never mind."

"What?"

"Oh, I thought I forgot my necklace, but it's right here." I showed him.

"Okay, let's go then." He kissed my forehead, and we headed to parking lot, where the others were already waiting for us.

At the airport there was a very strange spooky atmosphere. It was really cold and creepy, and though there were a lot of people, something didn't feel right. I think it was because of planes that may have crashed here. I would be really glad to be out of here.

I walked with Derek close to my side, I wouldn't let him go anywhere too far. And he seemed to have the same feeling about me. Suddenly I saw something really terrifying. There was a man with a machine gun. He started to fire bullets in all directions. I screamed, and when everyone looked at me, I first noticed that there weren't any sounds coming out of the gun and realized it wasn't real. So I just tried to ignore it. The feeling I had before got worse and I got even more close to Derek, and didn't go anywhere without him until he was sitting next to me in the airplane. "Love you." I whispered. "Love you too," he said and he kissed my cheek.

"_Hello everybody, this is you pilot, I'm Peter Garcia and I will fly you to Houston today. We hope to arrive in Houston at 18.45…."_

When I woke up when me ears started to hurt. I had flown a lot because of my dad's work, but still my ears hurt every time because of the turbulence. It meant we were almost there. I wanted to ask Derek where we were, but he was asleep, so I asked Simon, who was sitting behind us.

"We should be there in a quarter." He said.

"How do you know that?"

"The pilot said we had to wait twenty more minutes, and that was five minutes ago, you probably missed it." Aw, my ears really hurt. Simon saw it, "You want chewing gum?" he asked.

"Yeah, if you have some. You would really do me a favour."

"Chloe." Derek's voice. Huh, I must have fallen asleep again. "We're here."

"Is my dad here too?"

"I don't know what you told him, but I don't think so."

"Okay, I'll call him." When I wanted to call my dad on the phone Tori gave me, I realized it was off. I turned it on, and I had two missed calls and one voice-mail from my dad. I listened to my voice-mail.

"_You have one new message, recorded at 17.52 today."_ "Hey Chloe, I'm already at the airport, I came immediately. I guess you're in the airplane right now, and your cell is off, so I will wait here one hour, then I'm going to find a hotel, and you can call me on this number when you arrive. Love you."

"He's here!" I said. "Derek, he's here!"

"Really? How?"

"I don't know, but he's here!"

"Yeah! Shouldn't you call him?"

"Yeah, right. I can't believe he's here."

And? What did you think? Please let me know… Reunion with her dad next chapter, srry…


	8. Steve

**Hey guys! **

**Here's the next chapter, not so exiting, just talking mostly… You know what? Just read… **

**And please review!**

**I don't own DP….:(**

**Oh and btw, this is Derek's point of view, because I had to write this conversation…**

Chloe dialled the number. It only took a second before he answered. I concentrated on the conversation. "_Chloe!"_he said.

"Dad? Where are you?"

"_I'm - Wait, I think I see Lauren."_I looked in the crowd to find a man about fifty years old, calling, but there were tons of them. So I looked at Lauren, who was now waving, and followed her gaze. I saw a man in a suit, staring at Lauren. It must be him. Chloe also saw it, and ran to her dad and jumped into his arms. "Dad I-I m-m-missed you s-so m-much." she said. "Shhh, it's alright." he said to her. She nodded. "I already booked a hotel room, but I didn't expect this much people." What were we supposed to do? From the way he looked I could tell he probably wasn't staying in a motel. We would never be able to afford a fancy hotel like his. So I had to be without Chloe. I couldn't do that. I had to protect her. I knew her dad would never hurt her, but still I silently growled at this man who would take _my_ Chloe away. I don't think he heard, I hope he didn't. But Simon did, and he gave me a look, and so did dad.

"Oh dad, this is Derek," I was smiling, because she introduced me first. But I was also not sure what to do. Did I have to say we were together? Or say nothing, but what if he got mad for not telling him. But that was Chloe's job, and now wasn't the time, so I decided to shake his hand. "his brother Simon," Chloe continued, and her dad looked at us with the same expression everyone had. "We're foster brothers." I explained. He and Chloe nodded. "their Dad, Kit, and sister Tori. And this is," she pointed at Alice, "Alice, she's Derek's sister." Alice came to me and I took her in my arms. "And Lauren," Chloe's dad said. "Nice to meet you all, so, I'm Chloe's father, my name is Steve, by the way. I think I can book a few more rooms." Did he just offer to pay for us? Or did he expect us to have enough money?

"Well, Steve, I don't know where you're staying, but I guess we aren't able to pay for it too." My dad said.

"I don't expect you to, I will pay." He said, "for my work, I have to travel a lot, so I can just let the company pay the bill. Even though there are eight people."

"We really can't take that from you." My dad said.

"Well, you technically returned my daughter, so I should give you a half million dollars."

"No, don't do that, I owe Chloe that one, for keeping my sons alive." We can take care of ourselves, at least, I can!

"Please just let me pay for you." That was the last thing to be said, and we left to go to hotel. It was really fancy, there was a big lobby, and every room had a really soft bed, a whirlpool, a shower, two sinks, a coffee machine, room service and way more. There was also a swimming pool with a waterslide, a basketball field and the hotel had a spa. I was unpacking my stuff when Simon came in. We shared a room, Alice slept in Tori's room, Chloe and her dad shared a room, and my dad and Lauren… So, Simon came in.

"Derek! They. Have. Got. A. Whirlpool. In. Here!"

"I know," I said. "There's also a swimming pool with an awesome waterslide, did you see?"

"No! I'll go check it out!" And… he was gone. He was such a kid sometimes.

I decided to go talk to Chloe's dad, Chloe went to the spa with Tori so I figured her dad would be free for now. I knocked on the door of Chloe and her father's room. Chloe's father opened it. "Hey… Derek right? Or was it Simon, I'm terrible with names." He said.

"Hi Mr. Saunders. You were right the first time."

"Please just call me Steve."

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yes of course, do you like your room?"

"Yes, definitely. It's way better then everything we have had. Did Chloe tell you everything?" I asked. "Yeah, and I have some questions…" oh God, did Chloe tell him we were together?

"So, Chloe is a… how did she call it… necro…"

"mancer." I filled in.

"Yes right! So Chloe is a necromancer, your father and your brother are sorcerers, Tori, was her name Tori? She's a witch, so what are you?"

"Me? Didn't Chloe tell you?"

"No, she said I had to ask you." He said.

"Oh, did she tell you about… us?"

"That you two are together?" I nodded.

"No, she didn't tell me," I was kinda disappointed about that. "but the way she looked at you at the airport… She's just like her mother. She really loves you, I can see that."

"And I love her, and I will do anything to protect her."

"I know that." He said. "So, what are you? Vampire? Werewolf?" he joked. I looked up in surprise.

"Really? You're a vampire? Just like in Twilight?"

"No, not a vampire." I said. "Werewolf."

"Wow, so how does that work?" he asked. Wow, he didn't even say: 'Stay the hell out of my daughter's way!' or "Don't you dare touching her!' or something. He just asked how it worked.

"Uh, well, it's not with full moon and stuff. Now I have to change only when I'm stressed, but I think it's better to change at least once a week. But I'm not quite sure, I only changed for the first time a few weeks ago."

"And how did you become one?" he asked.

"Uh, there are two ways to become a werewolf, first, if you are bitten by one, or in my case, if your father is a werewolf." I said.

"But Kit isn't your biological father, right?" I shook my head.

"I never knew my biological father, I lived in a science lab for five or six years, with other werewolves, but they weren't like me, they were more like real wolves, they growled at people, and in the end they even attacked one of the employees, so the scientists decided to kill them." Why was I telling him all this? "But I wasn't like them, I was 'good', so they let me live, and one day, Kit took me home with him, and I have lived with him ever since."

"Wow…" he let it sink in for a while before he continued. "It may be a little weird to ask, but since you're dating my daughter, are you 'dangerous'? I really like you, but what if you get mad or something?"

"I'm not only in love with Chloe, she's my mate, it's a wolf thing… I would never ever do anything to hurt her, Mr. Saunders, I swear." I said.

"I know that, son. I just have to be sure." He smiled at me. I nodded.

"And _if_ I would ever get mad at her, it's not that I'm suddenly a wolf in two seconds or something."

"Okay, and about you guys being genetically modified?"

"I don't exactly know that, you should ask my dad or Lauren, but there's this group, and they're trying to make life better for supernaturals, but they have to do tests for that. And we were their subjects. But again, you should ask Lauren." He nodded. I looked at my watch and saw that it was already half past nine, and I was really tired, so I said: "It was nice to talk to you Mr. Saunders. I think I'm going to go to bed now." He nodded and let me out.


	9. Love?

Okay, I know it's been really long since I last updated, almost two weeks I think. But I'm so busy, because it's my third year, and I have to choose which subjects I'm going to keep, so this year I've got ALL subjects, and to make it better all teachers decided to let us make these huge assignments. And I was on camp in the weekend but that was fun…

So finally, here's the next chapter!

Hope you like it! Let me know, cause I can't read minds of people who live on the other side of the world, or read people's minds at all… So you will have to let me know!

THANK YOU!

I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS!

CPOV

_While Derek is talking to Chloe's father…_

"Wow, this hotel really is amazing…" Tori said. We were in a sauna in the spa. I knew Tori loved it here, she was such a girlie-girl, she loved shopping and texting and spa's and stuff, and we all deserved it after all we had been trough.

"Yeah, I know."

"Have you told your dad about you and Derek yet?" she asked. Yeah, I still had to do that. I had told my dad about everyone but Derek. What if he got suspicious and went to Derek? But he would come to me first. And Derek would never tell him he was a werewolf, would he? He didn't want me to know, he would never tell his father-in-law…

"No, I've never had a boyfriend before…"

"You don't have to be afraid, Derek's great." She said. "I'm sure your father will like him."

"Yeah, it's just that he's not like all the quarterbacks you have probably dated, he's a… werewolf…"

"_My_ quarterbacks are probably more dangerous then your werewolf, he really isn't a cheater, with the quarterback you have to be the head cheerleader, or a cheerleader at least, Derek would never do anything to hurt you."

"Yeah, I know that, but my dad doesn't."

"Look, you told him that I'm a witch, right?" she asked, I really didn't see the similarity…

"Yeah… but why does that-

"I'm much more dangerous."

"Okay…? But-

"Just tell him okay? Derek's really cute, your dad will love him."

"Yeah I- What?" Did she just say 'Derek is really cute?'

"I said that he's sweet… To you!… And you love him, that's all that matters to your father." I nodded.

"You're right." Our time in the sauna was up, so we decided to go back to our room. When I was in the hallway I stopped. I saw Derek coming out of my room. What was he doing there? Did he tell dad everything?

He'd already smelled me. "I thought I smelled this beautiful scent." He said. "Now I know where it's from.

"How do I smell then?" I asked. I was really curious. He smelled like outside and grass to me. But in a good way. "Hmm… I can't really place it. You smell like every delicious scent put together; strawberries, baked cookies, flowers… me." He joked.

I laughed. "No, seriously, I smell a little bit of me."

"How?"

"Because I've done this," He lifted me and carried me into his room. Then his lips touched mine in the dark. He felt a little hot, but I didn't care. When he was in the moonlight I caught a glimpse of his eyes, they were glistening. "You're changing," I said. "Are you stressed?" I gave him a look, and there was no way he could deny it. "Yeah… I had to talk to your dad." He said. I wanted to believe him, but something told me he was hiding something. But it didn't matter, he had to get out of here before he would change into a giant black werewolf and someone would see or hear him.

"Is there a place where you can change?" I asked.

"I don't know, but you have to come with me." He said. I nodded. "Of course. Let's go find a place." He nodded.

"Wait." He said. "I have to tell Simon we're going."

We found Simon in the swimming pool. He was already talking to two girls. They looked about thirteen, maybe fourteen, but you wouldn't tell I was fifteen either.

"That's my brother and his girl." He said when he saw us. They checked him out, and I didn't like it. Derek didn't have that much acne problems anymore, and he wore one of Simon's T-Shirts, since all his clothes were being washed, so his muscles came out really good, which I didn't have a problem with at all, only these girls didn't either. Derek noticed and squeezed my hand. "Simon, we'll go take a look in town." He said.

"We can show you…" one of the girls said. I nearly growled at her, but luckily, Derek didn't seem interested either. "Sure," Simon said. "Uh, Derek?"

"Yeah?" Simon waved for him to come and said something to him. I couldn't hear it.

"Really?" Derek said. "Well, I'm not interested." Was one of the girls interested in him? Anyway, Derek wasn't.

"What was that about?" I asked when we were walking out of the hotel.

"Oh, nothing…" I gave him a look, then he said: "you should ask Tori…"

I wanted to ask more, but he stopped on the middle of the road. "Shit…" he muttered. He began to run. I tried to follow, but it didn't quite work. His legs were way longer then mine. Finally we arrived at something as close to woods as you would find in Houston. He disappeared in some bushes, and after two minutes I saw a black muzzle.

"How did you do that so quickly?" I asked. He snorted. I already knew he wouldn't be able to answer before I asked the question. I ran my hand trough his fur when I heard footsteps. I motioned Derek to hide, and went to find the footsteps. They were from a woman about thirty years old. She had a very friendly expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "I saw you and your friend running into the bushes. Where is he?"

"He didn't feel quite well, he's got a weak stomach." I lied.

"Maybe I should take a look, I'm a nurse." She said. We heard a cracking sound. I knew it was Derek changing back, but this woman didn't. "That didn't sound good. I should take a quick look at him." Just when she wanted to walk towards the place Derek was hiding, he came out of the bushes.

"Hello ma'am." He said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just ate something bad, I think. Thank you."

"Okay, I'll leave you guys alone then." She said, and she left. Wow, I thought she was really going to find Derek there.

"That was close," I said.

"Yeah…" he had to struggle to keep his eyes open. I saw a pick nick table and walked to it. I sat down, and Derek came to sit next to me. He laid his head on my lap and fell asleep. As he lay here on my lap, smiling in his sleep, I knew he was everything I'd ever want. My gorgeous wolfie was here with me, and I loved him so much. I gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"…Chloe…" he muttered in his sleep. I smiled. I wondered who Simon and Tori would find. If they hadn't been brother and sister, they would have made a great couple. I really hoped they would find someone who would make them feel what I felt for Derek. Those girls in the swimming pool were nice, but I didn't see one of them date Simon. And for Tori, I would guess she was the type of girl who would go for… Derek's type of boys… Tall and muscular… Wait… I thought of what she'd said in the sauna: "Derek's really cute…". And Simon had said something to Derek and then Derek said he wasn't interested. And he'd said I should ask Tori… But Tori didn't like Derek… I had told her to give him a chance so many times. But I didn't mean it like this. Tori said Derek would never do anything to hurt me. Had she already tested him to see how far he would go? I looked at Derek's phone. I could just get it out of his pocket easily. But did I really wanted to be that suspicious? I should trust him, and he'd said that he wasn't interested. I would ask Tori later. Could she...?


	10. No

**Okay, so here's the next chapter, it's a lot of talking… Just read… And please review, that's the only way to let me know what you think. THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers or any of the characters. I only own Alice.**

When Derek was awake we walked back to the hotel. I was so going to have a talk with Tori…

"What's wrong?" Derek asked. I barely heard him.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" he repeated. "You were thinking…"

"Oh, nothing." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

"If you say so." We walked back to the hotel, not talking. I wasn't mad at Derek, but I wasn't in a very good mood either. But I didn't want to jump to a conclusion right away before I had even talked to Tori. So I said nothing, until we were in the hotel.

"Do you want to do something, or eat something?" Derek asked.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to talk to Tori and then I just want to sleep."

"Okay, I'll see you later." He gave me a quick kiss on my mouth and left.

I knocked on Tori's door and Alice opened it.

"Are you coming to play with me?" she asked.

"Uhm.. I have to ask Tori something, but I will play with you tomorrow, okay? Shouldn't you be sleeping already?" I asked.

"Yes, Lauren said I had to go sleep but Tori let me play a little longer. Don't tell her!" She whispered. "And mommy is here! So I don't have to sleep."

"Really?" she nodded.

"Yes and Daddy is also here!" Wow, we weren't even here one day and Kit had already found her dad. He was really good!

"Really? So why don't you go tell Derek!" I said. She nodded and left the room. Behind her came a man. He looked at me confused for a second, but just kept walking. I searched for Mariah, but I couldn't find her, so I went to Tori.

"Hey Chloe!" she said. "Where have you been?"

"Derek had to change, I went with him."

"Oh… How is he?"

"He's fine, but your making me change my subject. Do you like Derek?" So, that was said.

"Yeah, of course, you kinda start to like everybody when you have to be around them all the time." That was not what I meant…

"No, I mean, do you _like_ like him?"

"What? Wait, you're asking me if I have a crush on him?" Ok so she hadn't, now I looked like a complete fool. I felt my cheeks getting hotter. I nodded.

She started to laugh. "He's…" she said, and laughed. "all… yours!"

When she was calmed down a little, and she'd wiped her eyes, she said: "Did you really think I had a crush on Derek?"

"No… I mean, maybe a little…" I muttered.

"What made you think that?"

"Simon said something to Derek, and then he said he wasn't interested, and when I asked, he said I should ask you."

She started to laugh again. "Okay, I can really explain everything." She said. "Before we went to the spa, a very muscular man came to me, and asked me if 'my friend' wanted to join some bodybuilders club. So I told Simon, and I guess he told Derek." Now I had to laugh as well.

"I told you Derek would never hurt you, you're his mate. There's always some stupid explanation for things like this."

"I guess so. I shouldn't be so suspicious anymore, I'm sorry."

"No need to be. I forgive you." She hugged me. "Now, let's sleep."

"Good idea."

"Sleep well." She said.

"Good night." I said.

"Chloe." She called. I stopped.

"Yeah?"

"He really loves you, you know that right?" I nodded and smiled.

I went to my own room, and on my way, I went to Derek and Simon's room to send Alice back to her room. Simon opened the door.

"Hey Chloe." He said.

"Hi Simon." I smiled at him. He looked like he had already been sleeping, and just came out of his bed.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"No, I couldn't sleep anyway. Alice is screaming in her sleep all the time."

"Oh. She's very tired."

"Yeah I know. It has been a very weird week for here. She ran away, and was sort of kidnapped by dr. Gill, then she had to come with us, and flew across the country, and she is only five. She must be exhausted."

"Yeah, I know, but you have to be able to sleep to!"

"Yeah, I was sleeping on the couch." He said. On the couch? There was a bed free on Tori's room.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"Alice's sleeping in my bed." I looked at him. "Oh I don't mind." He said when he saw my expression. "She needs her sleep more then I do."

"Yeah, but she can sleep with Tori." I said.

"Yeah, but if I lift her, she might wake up." I walked into the room, to Derek's bed.

"Derek." I whispered.

"Huh?" he said sleepy.

"Derek, can you bring Alice to her own bed?"

"Yeah sure," he said, and he walked to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I said.

"I'm in my boxers…"

"I've seen you in boxers before." Why did he mind?

"Yeah, but Tori hasn't, and I would rather keep it that way."

"Oh." This was becoming my one-liner…

Derek carried Alice to Tori's room. I knocked on Tori's door and she opened it.

"Who died?" she asked. I hadn't knocked that hard, had I?

"Alice has to sleep with you." I said.

"Oh, sure. I was _just_ sleeping." Someone was really grumpy…

We put Alice in her bed and left Tori alone, that seemed to be the best thing to do, in her mood.

"Good night." I said to Derek and Simon.

"Sweet dreams." Derek said, and kissed my forehead. Simon had already disappeared. I also went to my bed and fell asleep after a few minutes, I thought...

I woke not much later, because someone was knocking on my door. I looked at my watch; it was half past two. I looked at my dad's bed, maybe he had gone out and forgot his key, didn't make much sense, but I was too sleepy to figure that out, but he was just there in his bed. He hadn't heard the knocking and just kept sleeping. So I went to open the door. Tori stood behind it.

"Tori, do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but Alice won't stop screaming. I tried to calm her down, but it didn't work, she just kept screaming. Even Derek wasn't able to make her stop. She keeps screaming."

"Really? I don't think I can calm her down either." I said.

"Yeah, but just try please."

"Yes of course." I followed her to her room. Almost everyone was there; Simon, Derek, aunt Lauren, Kit and Tori. Derek was sitting next to Alice, trying to comfort her. She was crying.

"Chloe, can you please try to stop her?" Aunt Lauren asked.

"Yeah, I'll try." I walked to Alice and sat next to Derek.

"Hey, shhh… It's alright. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I-I…" she started, but she started to cry again already.

"We don't know what's wrong, but she keeps asking for her dad." Derek explained to me.  
"Really? But I thought he was here…" I said. She had said that, right? When I went to Tori, Alice had said her dad was here…

"No, of course he's not here, we just arrived here today."

"Oh my God… No…"

"What?" everyone looked at me confused.  
"No… Alice?" she looked at me.

"Alice, honey, did you see your father today?" she nodded.

"And was he with your mother?" she nodded again.

"Did they see each other?" I asked.

Another nod. "They were holding hands."

"Fuck." Derek said.

"Oh my God." Tori said. Everyone in the room looked shocked.

"Alice, honey, everything will be alright, okay?" I said.


	11. Mariah

**HEEEEEY PEOPLEEEEEEEES!**

**Sorry, I'm a little hyper… I ate a whole pack of chocolate cookies, and all the energy wants to get out, but I promised myself to post this story today, so I had to finish.**

**HEEEEEEEEEEEERE IT IS!**

**As the title says, this chapter is about…. -drum rolls- Mariah.**

**Not like the others, I do own that character -_-**

**Know what, just read and REVIEW**

"Alice, honey, everything will be alright, okay?" I said.

She wiped her eyes and yawned.

"You're tired, aren't you?" she nodded. "Why don't you go sleep, okay? Do you want to sleep in Tori's room, or mine, or Lauren's…?"

She pointed at Derek.

"I guess I'm stuck with you then," Simon said to Tori.

"Thanks for the compliment, I'm very happy with you as my roommate as well." She said in defence.

"You're welcome." And with that, the conversation was done.

"Let's go get you into bed then," Derek said to Alice. She nodded.

"Thank you." I whispered to Derek.

"No thank you." He said. I gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Good night." I said to him, and to Alice: "Just try to sleep, okay? Good night." I gave her a kiss on her forehead. She hugged me. "I want to stay with you and Derek." She whispered. That was probably going to happen anyway, since I wouldn't leave her behind, and I doubted anyone of us would do that.

Everyone went to his room. When I came to my room, I noticed the door was closed. I swear I left it open… I hesitated, should I knock on the door? What if I would wake my dad… But I didn't want to bother the other ones either. So I knocked on the door, and my dad opened not much later.

"Thank God, there you are." He said. "Where were you?"

"Alice couldn't sleep, I had to calm her down."

He nodded. "Come in."

I went back to bed, but I couldn't sleep, though I was really tired. I thought about Derek. We still hadn't gone on a date yet. Where would he take me?

"Chloe!" someone whispered. I looked around, but saw nothing. "Chloe!" another whisper. This time I saw a woman, Mariah. "Oh hey, I didn't see you."

"Chloe, how's Alice?" she asked. "I swear, I didn't know… I wouldn't have sent you to Houston if I knew this, I swear."

"I know." I said. "Alice is confused, I think, she doesn't know you are… you know, she can still see you, and now the same with her dad."

She started to cry. "I-I should have been more careful…" she shook her head.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When I was 16, I started seeing ghosts for the first time." She said. "I had no idea what it was, I was adopted, so my parents didn't know what to do. They took me to the hospital, where they said I was schizophrenic." I gasped.

"S-schizophrenic?" I asked. She nodded.

"They made me go to some house, that's when I met Tom, a werewolf. We escaped from Samuel's House," another gasp.

"Samuel, as in Samuel Lyle?"

"Yes, how do you know?" she said.

I sighed. "I was sent to Lyle House. I will tell you later, but I think your story is important to me." She nodded.

"Do you believe in destiny?" she asked.

"I don't know, I used to not believe in destiny, but I'm starting to believe it more and more everyday."

"I think it's my destiny to warn you, though I'm not sure where I need to warn you for yet." She said. Then she continued her story. "So we escaped, and when I was 19, I got pregnant. I thought we were safe, but when my baby and I were still in the hospital, later I realized it was a very strange hospital, I was their only patient, and there was just something that didn't feel right, when I was there, they found us, and took him away…"

"Who took Derek?" I whispered. She looked at me, but continued.

"Some scientists, they called themselves Thomas' Group." She said.

"Thomas Edison… The Edison Group…" I said. She nodded,

"I've heard that name before. I was still in the hospital for some research, and when I was allowed to go home, they said that my parents had already taken Derek away, I thought it was strange, but it was all I knew. When I went home, my parents had no idea. I searched for my little boy everywhere, but of course I couldn't find him. From the year after that I can't remember much anymore. I know I wasn't much fun to be around. I cried a lot, and I had terrible mood swings. At last Tom couldn't take it anymore and left." Her eyes had gone unreadable and she was staring to the wall as she spoke.

"More then ten years later, when Alice was five months old, I received a letter from some dr. Davidoff, the manager of T.E.G." The Edison Group… "He said he knew where Derek was, and that he was fine, but I couldn't see him. He also said that he knew I had a daughter, and he would like to take her into his trial, but he wouldn't force me. Of course I wouldn't let him do that. I had a feeling they wouldn't take that as an answer. I figured my son would be twelve, old enough to be able to tell me what he knew. So I hired a detective to search someone named Derek Souza. He only found a T. Souza in the archive of a graveyard… It's probably Tom, but I didn't look that up. I was more interested in another name my detective had found; Derek Brown, age 12, in a school register. No mother, and his father was described as K. Bae. It took me a month to realize where I had heard that name before. When I was in the hospital there was one man, who came in one day, for a research. I thought his name was Christopher, but my doctor, dr. Fellows, called him Kit.

I couldn't leave Alice, or take her with me. So I called Kit. He helped me a lot. He knew someone who could let me change my name, and we moved to Houston. I was planning to visit them, when it was all over, but as you can see, I never managed to make that trip."

Wow, that sure was something. I had felt a little hate sometimes before, for the woman who gave Derek away. But now, after this story, how could I blame her? She did everything she could. She was lied to. I felt so sorry for her.

There was one more question left for me to ask. I didn't want to. I didn't want to bother her with asking her for another story, one that wasn't going to be easy to tell, that was for sure. But I had to ask.

"How did you die?" I whispered.

She blinked and looked at me. "Car crash." She said. "Mark was driving, and Alice was in the backseat. It was dark, and we hit another driver. I died instantly. Luckily Alice and Mark were okay, but I was on the side that hit the wall. The other car drove away not much later and was never found." I gasped. I was starting to see the similarity with my own life now, and I was starting to get the feeling this was what she needed to warn me for. It would be hard to sleep after this story.


	12. The Shopping Story

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I let you wait so long, I hope the length of this one makes it up a little… thank you all for reviewing! It really gives me motivation! If you keep on reviewing, I'll keep on writing.**

**Xx**

**yoo its madd kaiit: Thank you, hope this is enough Chlerek for you (what comes)  
SweetDreamzz3116: Yes, I also have sugar highs ;) And thank you.  
elizi02: Yes, I thought Chloe mentioned ones, that she doubted the crash was an accident, so I used it here.  
****and murrey-2012 and moon-called-princess: Thank you :)**

I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. Not after this story. Her life was so similar to mine… She was a necromancer, diagnosed with schizophrenia. She was sent to a house named after Samuel Lyle, that was just creepy. She escaped, with a werewolf. And yet it was different; my mom died in a car accident, here, she died. And Derek, she said that his father left her. I didn't want to lose Derek, not ever. I'd rather die.

One thing, I was sure about. I wasn't going to let Alice happen what happened to me and her mother. We had to find a safe place, we couldn't live like this. We had to go back to school, get jobs, and Alice, she needed it the most. After all she'd been through. She needed a normal life the most, she needed to go to school, make friends, live an unworried life, until she was old enough for the problems of the adult world.

I hadn't noticed I'd fallen asleep until I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I looked to see what time it was. It was half past 10. HALF PAST 10!

I blinked a few times and looked around in the room. My dad wasn't there. I got dressed really quickly, cause I was hungry. When I was done, I went to Tori's room to ask if she'd already eaten. On my way there, I ran into Derek, literally. I was paying attention to the pattern in the carpet, instead of what was in front of me. And Derek, I don't know what he was doing, but we clashed.

"Hey, Chloe!" he said, putting his hands around my waste.

"Haven't seen you for ages…" I said sarcastically. He laughed. "It's been too long. Hey, I was wondering… well, you know… maybe Icouldtakeyousomewheretoday…" he said the last part to quickly that I could barely hear it.

I smiled, "What did you say?"

Then Tori came out of her room. "Oh, come on, he's trying to ask you out, just say yes… for God's sake." Derek blushed, I'd never seen him do that! He looked at Tori for a moment, then she said: "Let's just say I learned a certain spell…"

Huh? What was she talking about?

"Chloe? What do you think?" Derek said.

"Of course I'd love to." I smiled. "You know you don't have to be nervous, cause you know what? I. Love. You."

He hugged me. "I love you too." He whispered. And then we kissed.

"Aaaaw… that's so adorable…"

_Don't you have something else to do, Tori?_ I thought.

"Ignore her…" Derek whispered. Oh, I did…

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well, I don't really know what you _can _do here, so I was thinking about just going out for dinner, and maybe see a movie if you want to…"

"Dude, can't you think of something more creative?" Tori said.

"Tori, why are you still here? Don't you have something else to do?" I said to Tori, and then to Derek: "Don't listen to her. I'd love to go to a movie with you."

"So I'll pick you up at 7?" he asked.

"Okay…" I smiled, what I'd thought before, about seeing a movie, didn't matter anymore. I was going on a date with Derek. _I was going on a date with Derek!_ Tonight! I kissed him on his cheek. "See you to-" I couldn't even finish my sentence, before his lips were pressed against mine. I laughed. "-night…"

He walked back to his room. "7 o'clock." He smiled. Than Tori, who was still there, came to me. "We have to go shopping!" she said. Of course, if you could marry a verb, Tori would marry shopping.

"Why? I've got clothes." I didn't see the point.

"Because… you've got a date! And you've got no clothes, and your dad has got money! And… you're definitely not the type for black…"

"Black?" I asked. She pointed at my hair. Oh…

"We're going to make you beautiful!"

"Well, I could use some girl time…" she nodded. "Of course you could. Come, let's ask Lauren." I nodded.

We asked aunt Lauren, and she wanted to come with us. It wasn't really what we'd hoped, but, she did have a driver license. So since she was coming with us anyway, we decided to take Alice with us as well. She could use a little trip.

So now we were in the car we'd rented. Lauren was driving, and Tori, Alice and me in the backseat. As soon as we were on the road we realized that a car wasn't the best option. The traffic was horrible, and aunt Lauren drove onto the first parking lot she could find.

"So girls, where do you want to go?" she asked. She had barely finished her sentence before Tori started chattering. "Okay, so we need a cute dress for Chloe's date, she needs a purse, and shoes! She needs pumps-"

"Tori!" I interrupted. "I can't even walk on pumps!"

"Oh… Well, doesn't matter, I'll give you a quick course. And," she continued, "you need a haircut, you definitely need a haircut. You need one soooo badly."

"Okay, okay. I know I need a haircut." She nodded. "Hell yeah, you do…" _Grrrrrr… Okay, calm down, it's Tori…_

"How about this," Aunt Lauren said, "we'll go into town, we'll see what shops we come by, if you see a nice one you can go in there, I'll take Alice to… Wherever she wants, and we'll meet at this parking lot at… let's say, 5 o'clock?" Tori and I both nodded.

I grinned at Tori, we had five hours to shop. "What are you grinning at?" she asked. "We gotta hurry, we only have five hours!"

"Eh…"

"C'mon! Go, go, go!"

"Oh… kay?" Tori grabbed my arm and pulled it.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know, to the first good hairdresser we find." I had never seen Tori like this. She was really focused. Focused on shopping…

"Oh, here's one!" we went into a shop, it looked good. It was dark grey and green, and looked very professional.

A woman came to us and said: "Can I help you?" She looked about 25 years old, and she had a look on her face that didn't look so smart. She looked at my hair and then stared at me like I'd just burned a puppy.

"Uhm… Yes, my friend here," Tori pointed at me, "needs a haircut very badly."

"Whoo… yeah, black isn't your colour honey…" she said. Well, thank you for the compliment… :(

"Yeah… Turns out you actually have to a hairdresser." I said sarcastically.

"Uh, well duh…" she said. Jeez, how dumb was she?

"…Yeah… Anyway, I was thinking you could bring back her natural colour, with some lowlights and maybe a little red?"

The woman nodded. "Sure, and how about you?" she asked. I could see at the look on Tori's face that she wanted it, but that she didn't want to use up all our money.

"I'll pay for it. My dad has enough money." I smiled.

Tori's eyes brightened. "Really?" she said.

I nodded.

The woman washed our hair, and then she took me to a chair, and another one took Tori somewhere else. We'd said we didn't want to see each other until they were done.

"So, you want highlights-"

"No, lowlights." I interrupted, I didn't really know what lowlights were, but I did know that highlights were supposed to make your hair lighter, and I didn't want to be really blonde.

"Oh, so you want _low_lights, what about the length?" she asked.

"I don't know, do you need to cut much?"

"I think about an inch maybe…?" she showed me, and it wasn't that bad…

"Okay, and could you make it a little fuller?" I asked.

"Yes, sure, do you want layers?"

"Yes, but not too much, please, so that I can just put it in a tail."

She nodded. "Okay! Let's start." I saw her smiling in the mirror, and smiled back. She was actually quite nice, she was just a little sheepish. Luckily, she was better at her job than she was smart.

"Are you going to do something special tonight?" she asked. Should I tell her about Derek? Well, why not.

"Yes, I'm going on a date with my boyfriend." I explained.

She smiled. "That's nice. How long have you been together?"

"Uhm… not so long, about 2 weeks really together, but I started to realize I had feelings for him about 3 weeks ago." As I said that, I noticed it really wasn't that long, it had seemed much longer in my mind. "It's actually our first date…"

"Really? He didn't take you on a date?"

"Well, our live has been very hectic the last weeks, and we went trough a lot, so there wasn't much time to date, but it also mad our relationship really strong."

"Wow, you sound really mature for, how old are you?"

"Fifteen…" Okay, bet she says something like I hadn't expect you to be 15…

"My brother is fifteen, maybe you can date…" Really? I just told you about my BOYFRIEND, and you want to introduce me to your brother?

"Uh… thanks? But I'm taken, I just told you about my boyfriend."

"Yeah, I know, but he hasn't taken you on a date…"

"So?"

"Have you even kissed?"

"Uh… he's my boyfriend, that's all I'm going to say…" she was getting annoying…

"So, tell me about him!"

"Uh… his name's Derek,-

"Oh! I've had a teacher named Derek once. He taught… maths I think…"

"Yeah… So, my boyfriend's name's Derek… Uh… he's tall, much taller than me. And he's really sweet. He loves food." I smiled, Derek and food was just like Tori and shopping.

"Is he cute?" of course she would ask that. I nodded.

"Oh, do you want me to make curls? Or a braid?"

"If you would…"

"Sure." She made a braid with some loose parts. Now I just had to hope it would stay like this for another 3 hours.

"So, do you like it?" she asked when she was done.

"Yes, thank you."

"Your friend is almost ready, I think." She said.

"Okay," I didn't have to wait long before Tori was done. Her hair was cut in a curly bob, and she had some brown highlights. She came to me.

"Wow… You look absolutely beautiful!" she said.

"Thank you! You too!" she smiled.

"I'll pay…" I walked to the counter.

"Two times cutting, colouring and styling, that'll be $125,50 please." The lady said.

What? "Uh… okay…" I used the credit card my dad gave me to pay.

"Thank you, see you!" they said.

"Bye." Tori and I said.

"Wow, your hair's really cool." I said when we were on the street.

"Thank you, yours too! How did she do that?"

"I think it's just a normal braid, but instead of going over it, she went underneath…" I explained.

"Oh… Wait, let me see." She grabbed my hair. "Oh… I think I understand. I want to try it out, but my hair is too short… Maybe I'll try on Alice sometime…"

"Yeah, it'll look cute on her!" she nodded. Then she went serious again. "Now we have to find you a dress, and shoes, and we have… Oh my God, we only have one and a half hour left! We gotta hurry, hurry, hurry, now quick, quick, quick…" she sang. She was actually pretty good. I joined in, and a lot of people gave us weird looks, but we didn't care. For the first time in a very long time I wasn't worried. I could just be me.

"Thank you Tori." I said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For taking me out, and help me stop worrying for a minute."

"Well, you pay… so…" she grinned.

"Sure."

We went into a dress shop and tried on a few dresses. There weren't much nice dresses. Or they didn't fit around my boobs.

"This one's actually cute." Tori said. I looked at her. Of course I could have known she wasn't serious. She had a really slutty dress in her hands, it was pink and it was really short, with an open back and a string crossed up.

"Yeah, if I want to be raped…" she laughed.

"Oh… you don't?" she joked. I shook my head. "C'mon, I don't think we're going to find something here." She nodded in agreement. We went into another shop, and another, and another, until we finally found a nice dress. It was light pink, with little flowers on it. And it actually made my boobs come out.

"Look, it's also not too tight around your midget butt." Tori said. "and it makes your boobs look bigger! I say go for it."

"Thank you, my midget butt appreciates the compliment…" I gave her a look and she giggled.

"It's true, you have no ass!"

"Okay, I'll just ignore you. I'm taking this one." I paid for the dress, and then we went outside.

"Oh, shit." Tori suddenly said.

"What?"

"We only have an hour left, and you still need shoes and a purse and make-up!"

"That'll be enough…"

"No, but maybe if we hurry, and we'll have your make-up done in a department store, we'll make it." Tori made me go into all shops with at least one pair of shoes in them she could find, and after at least ten shops, she came to me and said: "These ones match your dress perfectly, and they're wedges, so you can walk on them easily…" she smiled widely.

"No, absolutely not. I can't walk on those!"

"Come on, please? I'll teach you. And if you can't walk on them, I'll take them."

"Eeeh… Well, why not," she smiled. "but,"

"But what?"

"It's your fault if Derek has to drag me inside because I can't walk on those _things!_"

She looked at me seriously. "Chloe, have you learnt nothing today? Shoes aren't _things_ they're a part of you, they make you who you are!"

I laughed. "Today was really fun, Tori. Thank you." I said.

She smiled. "Glad I could be part of it."

We went back to the parking lot, and Aunt Lauren and Alice were already waiting. They had several bags with them. I wondered who had more, Alice or aunt Lauren…

"Hey girls!" Aunt Lauren said. "Have you found everything you wanted?" When we came closer she saw our hair, and smiled. "Wow, you both had a haircut?" we nodded.

"Looks good! So, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, definitely!" Tori said. "We found a dress for Chloe, and shoes…" she told about our whole day, and than Alice told us about hers. She wanted to go shopping, and Tori was happy she now had another person to talk about fashion about, though Alice had another vision about fashion. But she really was like a little Tori.

When we came home, I just wanted Derek to pick me up, but it was only half past 5, so I had to wait… I did go to the spa with Tori, and we called a personal stylist. ( yes, the hotel really had that… amazing, right) She did my make-up, and I took a bath and put my dress on, carefully not to damage my hair.

And than it still wasn't 7 o'clock yet. So I had to wait. And wait, and wait, until Tori said: "Do you want to play Truth or Dare?"

"Sure, you begin." I said.

"Do you want to play too?" Tori asked Alice, who was also with us. I didn't know if that was such a good idea…

"What do you do?" she asked.

"Truth or Dare, do you know?" Alice shook her head.

"Okay, you can choose between-" Tori was interrupted by a knock on the door. Derek? I looked at the alarm. It was only 18.27. Tori opened the door.

"_Hey Simon._" I heard her say. Oh, Simon… "_We play truth or Dare, you want to join?_"

"_Sure,_" he said.

They came in. Tori explained it to Alice, and than she started.

"Simon, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Really? Anyway… uh… first kiss."

"Wooh… I have to think for that one for a while," he winked at me. "Think my first kiss was in second grade, but that doesn't really count, first real kiss, with the whole package… think that was Sarah Jones, a girl from school, on Valentine's in seventh grade… Not the best one though." You could expect the next question…

"Who _was _the best?" I asked. He didn't answer, he just looked at me…

"Your turn!" Alice said.

"Okay, Alice. Truth or dare?" he said.

"Truth." She said.

"Okay… Are you in love with somebody?" I looked at him, and he winked. I laughed.

"Yes." She said.

"With who?" Simon asked.

"Only one question." She said smartly. I wondered if she was as smart as Derek.

Tori and I laughed. "Box." Tori said, and held her fist out to Alice.

"Now's my turn, right?" she asked. I nodded. "Tori. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Tori said.

"Uh…" Alice said. Than Simon whispered something in her ear.

"Tori, do you dare to go to Chloe's dad and ask him if he has given her… What?" she asked Simon. He whispered another thing in her ear.

"Sexual what?" she said. I laughed. Oh my God.

"Education." Simon said.

"Simon!" I shouted. "he has." I blushed. "and I don't want him to do it again…"

"But still, it'll be hilarious if Tori went to ask it."

"I'll go…" Tori said. But as she opened the door, Derek stood there.

"That's quick," he said, "I didn't even knock yet." Derek!

I went to the door, and he was there, all dressed up.

"Wow, you look beautiful." He said. I just smiled. "I thought we could go already. Well, actually I just couldn't wait anymore…" he muttered.

"Thank you." I said. "Shall we go?" he nodded.

**Okay, so now I think you all hate me, but it was just so long, and otherwise I had to rush the date, so now I'll write one chapter about the date :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS from Holland**


	13. Date

**Okay, I'm SOOOO sorry for the long wait. I've been so incredibly busy with school. And my school year still isn't finished :( **

**3 More days to go, then 4 'test-week', two tests each day, and when that's over the whole class is going to swim at a boy from my class' house and bbq, and he's the boy I have a crush on, so I'm really exited… ^_^**

**And then we have a sports day, organised by the school, and then I finally have vacation! Well, not officially, but since I'm in secondary school I don't have to do anything anymore for the last week, 'cause the teachers have all the notes, so what's the point in giving more classes! But I'm really tired… Luckily I have good marks, so even if I get F's I'll still go to the third class! **

**(In the Netherlands you go to secondary school when you're twelve, and it depends on the level you go to, there are 3 levels, the smarter you are the 'higher' you are, how long you stay in there. I'm on the 'best' level, it's called VWO, Voorbereidend Wetenschappelijk Onderwijs, that means preparing scientific education… And I have 6 years to go, so I'll graduate when I'm 18, and I'm 14 now. I'll go to my 3****rd**** year after the summer!)**

**So now you know how education in Holland works… a bit… **

**Anyways, my story :D**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, of course**

**And special thanks to SamayaK, my best-fanfiction-friend!**

**AND…. CopperPrincess, she wrote a story about a Chlerek date, Your Man, and I liked it very much, so I asked her for advice.**

**So here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

**Read, enjoy, review!**

**C.P.O.V.**

"Shall we go?" I said. Derek nodded. He looked beautiful. He wore blue jeans with a belt, a tight dark grey shirt, rolled to his elbows, and a light-blue tie. The colour of it was also in my dress. He looked really good.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"About that… I'm so sorry that I make you walk, but I'm not officially allowed to drive, and we wouldn't get far by car anyway…" he started.

"It doesn't matter, 'because I'm with you…" I grabbed his hand, and we walked onto the street. It was almost getting dark already. His hands were clammy, and he looked nervous.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah… sure…" he answered.

"Really? Wait, you aren't nervous about our date, are you?"

He didn't answer. "Are you?" I asked again.

"Well, this is my first date ever, so yeah, kinda…"

I laughed. "Don't be… You're my boyfriend already, so you don't have to worry about calling me afterwards, or whether to kiss me or not when you bring me home… And you know, this is only my second date." I said.

"First?" he asked.

"On my first date, I realized I had feelings for you…"

"Oh… Simon." He muttered. I nodded, and stopped walking to look him in the eye.

"I love you." I said. He smiled. "Love you too. Come, let's go. Do you like Italian food? I'm sorry, I was thinking where I should take you, and then I realized I didn't even know what kind of food you like…"

"Sssh! I love Italian, it's my favourite." I assured him. We started walking again. I was still holding Derek's hand, and for the first time in a very long time I felt safe. Derek was here with me. I knew he would protect me, no matter what. He made me forget all my worries for a moment. It was like he could just smile, and the whole world around me stopped. It was also that smile that made me think of what would become of us. We weren't safe yet. We had the Edison Group, and the Cabal to worry about. And even if we could escape both, and we were safe, how would I live without Derek. I had had him with me all the time for a few weeks now, and I couldn't imagine living without him. Not even for a few hours. I wanted to be with him. I knew, when I looked at him, I wanted to grow old with him. I pulled his arm closer to mine, and put my arm around his waist. He put his arm around my shoulder and smiled at me. We walked like that a little while longer, until we arrived at an Italian restaurant. It looked really fancy. How was he going to pay for this? I could expect him to pay, right? I didn't bring any money.

"A table for two please." Derek said to a waiter.

"Have you booked?" he asked.

"Uh, yes. Souza." Him using his real name gave me some sort of comfort, like we didn't have to worry about anything.

"Oh, yes, I see… Come with me, please. Can I take your coat, miss?" I gave him my coat, and he took us to a table in the back, on an increase. It was a bit separated from the other tables, but not that you would get that weird feeling like you're alone somewhere and everyone's waiting for you to finish. You could still see the other tables. The man that had stood by the door was now standing at our table. He was middle aged, and looked Italian. Not very surprising, in an Italian restaurant. He was getting bald and had big brown eyes with lashes that every woman would be jealous of, and a friendly smile on his face.

"Do you want something to drink already?" he asked with a little accent.

"Yeah, what do you want, Chloe?" Derek asked me.

"A cola light please," I said.

"Yeah, and for me a beer, please." The waiter nodded, and didn't even ask Derek if he was old enough. I gave Derek a look. He just shrugged and said: "I can have it, it's just a beer." I shook my head. After a minute another waitress came with our drinks, and gave us two menus. She really looked like the older waiter, but she was half his age. She could be his daughter, I bet it was a family business.

"Hmm… I already know, just have to check if it's on the menu." I said.

"Oh… Let me guess…" If he says risotto… "Lasagne Bolognese?" he guessed. I shook my head. "Damn… uh… I know, pizza tonno!" I shook my head again.

"Pizza?" wrong again. He looked at the menu. "Spaghetti? Ooh, I know… Risotto!"

"Wow, that only took you…" I counted on my fingers, "5 guesses." I teased. He laughed.

"So risotto it is," he said. When the waitress came again, he ordered a risotto for me and an extra large pizza Quattro Formaggi for himself. Not much later the waiter from the beginning came in with our food.

"Risotto fungi?" he asked. I nodded and took the food, and he gave the other plate to Derek.

"Bon appétit." Derek said to me.

"Uh, thank you, you too!" I smiled, my French wasn't really good.

As we ate, I regretted the fact that I hadn't taken spaghetti. I'd always found that gross rather than romantic, kissing with a mouth full of spaghetti, but now, with Derek…

When we were done, and the waitress had removed our plates, Derek asked me if I wanted a desert. That he even had to ask that question…

"Ooh… yeah, of course!" I said.

"Tiramisu?" My favourite!

"Without alcohol?"

"Of course," he said, and I nodded. He ordered a portion of tiramisu for two, and gave something black to the waitress. What did he do?

When the waitress came back I was completely overwhelmed by what I saw. She carried a plate with a hart shaped bowl with tiramisu, a rose and a black box. Don't get the wrong ideas, it was bigger than the sort of box you're probably thinking about. The waitress placed it on our table, smiled, said "Buon Appetito!" and walked away. I looked at the plate again. The tiramisu, the rose, and the box. I got a closer look at the box, it was black, and about the size where a bracelet or a necklace would fit in. Derek saw me looking and said:

"What do you want first? Desert or your present?"

"Derek, you shouldn't give me any-" I started, but I couldn't finish. He'd already opened the box, and held a necklace with three charms on it. As he held it out for me, I saw what the charms were. One was a silver heart, the second an emerald stone, and the third was a silver howling wolf. My expression must have said something, 'because he said:

"I didn't stay in the hotel the whole day." And he smiled. He reached over the table and put the necklace around my neck, while I held my hair up. I gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you!" I said, and gave him another kiss, this time longer. "Derek, you shouldn't have done this…"

"Sssh! Of course, I'm sorry, it's nothing, but I didn't really have the time," he blushed, "or the money, to buy you something better."

"Now it's your time to sssh, 'cause it's beautiful." I smiled. We ate our desert, and when we were done, Derek gave me the rose. He called a waitress for the bill and paid her. She gave me my coat, and we were outside again.

"Time for part two…" Derek said. I smiled and put my arm around my waist, as we walked towards another street. "I found a cinema," Derek started, "but they only run old movies, well not old like black and white, but films that are already out on DVD…"

"Good, 'because I've seen almost every movie that's out in cinema right now, and," I was whispering now, "I don't think I'll pay much attention to the movie anyway…" I smiled at him and he put his arm around my shoulder. "We'll see."

When we were at the cinema Derek asked me which movie I wanted to see.

"Will you be mad at me for long if I take you to a romantic comedy?"

"Forever," he said, "no, of course not, you can choose." He said when I looked at him confused. I chose the king of all romantic comedies…

Derek bought tickets, and we went inside the room. There were normal rows, and on the left there were two seats apart from the rest on each row. We sat in the middle of the room, and the movie started not much later.

"_Whenever I get gloomy with the state of the world,"_ the movie started. I held Derek's hand and laid my head on his shoulder. _"I think about the arrival's gate at Heathrow Airport. __General opinions starting to make out that we live in a world of hatred and greed, but I don't see that. It seems to me that love is everywhere. Often it's not particularly dignified or newsworthy, but it's always there - fathers and sons, mothers and daughters, husbands and wives, boyfriends, girlfriends, old friends. When the planes hit the Twin Towers, as far as I know none of the phone calls from the people on board were messages of hate or revenge - they were all messages of love. If you look for it, I've got a sneaky feeling you'll find that Love Actually is all around."_ I kissed Derek, and he first looked at me with surprise, but kissed me back later. When we were done, he asked:

"Where was that for?"

"Well, first of all, I think you'd have fallen asleep otherwise, and because you're such an awesome boyfriend. Thank you."

"You're welcome…"

Many kisses later the movie was over, and Derek and I walked home. It was almost eleven, so we decided to walk straight back home.

"Thank you, Derek," I said when we were back at our floor of the hotel, "I had a really good time." He stopped walking and kissed me. We stayed there until Simon came running into the hallway.

"There you are," he said, and waved for Derek to come. When I wanted to come too, he said:

"Chloe, will you go inside, please?" I thought it was weird, but did it anyway. I gave Derek one last kiss on his cheek and went inside. Everyone was in the room, they were all looking tensed. As I got a closer look at the room, I noticed that not everyone was in the room, everyone except for one person, my Dad. I told myself he was making some phone calls for his work, but from the looks on all the faces in the room, I knew it wasn't like that. He wasn't here anymore.

"W-w-where is h-he?" I stuttered.

"Chloe, honey, come sit here next to me." Aunt Lauren said. Somehow I was getting tired of her treating me like a baby. I shook my head.

"Okay Chloe, but will you at least sit, before you do something you don't want to do…" Fine, I sat next to Tori, and she put her arm around my shoulder. I didn't want her to, but I was too overwhelmed by everything to say anything about it.

"Chloe," Aunt Lauren started, everyone was looking at her, "Steve left a few hours ago. We don't know why, of course we tried to stop him, but…" her voice faded. Derek and Simon came into the room and I immediately settled in Derek's arms, and didn't let go for a long time.

**What did you think ? Liked it? Why do you think he left? I'm quite sure you don't know. If someone does know... I don't know, but I'll think of something _if_ someone even is close. Can you please tell me what you thought of the date, 'cause I've got zero date- or even boy-experience... So please tell me if I did a good job :D**

**Hope so! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!**

**Thank you!**

**Xx**


	14. Letter

**Heeeeey everyone! I had already finished the biggest part of this chapter weeks ago, but didn't manage to finish it completely. But I'm back, and here it is! After the big cliffy, jeez I realize now how mean I've been to leave you guys with such a cliff-hanger… Well, here's the new chapter, hope you like it! Please let me know what you think!**

**So, since I've been out for so long, here's a little update:**

_ch 1: Not much important stuff, Chloe falls asleep, wakes up in a white room, thinks she's being taken by EG again  
ch 2: Chloe sees Tori and realizes she's in a motel, Tori finds out her and Simon are siblings, all four of them go out to search a McDonalds, Chloe finds her necklace gone  
__ch 3: Chloe sees a little green-eyed girl with her necklace, Derek bonds with the girl, finds out she's been taken by some Dr. Gill, they take the girl with them. __Also Chloe talks to Alice's dead mother, who asks her to take her safely back to her father in Houston_  
_ch 4: Turns out the little girl, Alice, is Derek's sister. Derek finds out. Liz shows up and confirms it's dr Gill, so they have to run again.  
__ch 5: The gang talks about what they're going to do  
ch 6: Chloe has some dreams about her father  
ch 7: Chloe calls her father and asks him to come to Houston  
ch 8: Derek talks with Steve Saunders  
ch 9: Derek has to change, Chloe thinks Tori likes Derek  
ch 10: When Chloe and Derek come back Alice says her dad's there, they find out he's dead.  
ch 11: Chloe talks to Derek's mother, and finds out her life is dangerously similar to hers  
ch 12: Derek asks Chloe out on a date, Chloe goes shopping with the girls  
ch 13: The date, and when they come back, Chloe's father's gone_

**So here you have a full summary, now go read! ;) **

"Chloe, I think you could use some sleep." I said. She nodded and I carried her to her own room. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" I asked. She nodded again. I opened her door and laid her on the bed. She suddenly stopped crying, and when I looked at her to see what made her stop, I saw she was holding a white envelope.

"Do you want me to open it?" I asked.

"No it's okay," she said with a shaky voice. She opened the envelope and read the letter. Tears started to fill her eyes again. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"What does he say?" I carefully asked when she was done reading.

She didn't say anything, but gave the letter to me.

"Are you sure?" she nodded.

I read the letter, it was filled with tears, new ones, from Chloe, and dried up ones. Her fathers.

_Dear Chloe,_

_I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I should have believed you at first. If you read this letter I'm not in the hotel anymore, or even in the city. This sounds like the beginning of a suicide note, doesn't it? I'm sorry, no suicide today…__ I don't know how to say this. I never told you about Berlin. Except for my work there. But there's something else. I met someone there, Tania. We have a two months old daughter. I was going to tell you but… I don't know… Maybe there is no but, I should have told you.  
I messed up with you, Chloe. When you called me, I thought I was getting a second chance. But I was wrong, you don't need me anymore. You're not my little Chloe anymore. I was wrong, you're not my second chance, Elsa is. _

_I'm sorry Chloe. I chose to leave when you were on your date with Derek. You would have stopped me, and so would he. For you. I can't compete with a werewolf. :)_

_You're not my little Chloe anymore. You've got to do what you've got to do, and I need to be there for Elsa.  
You can always call me, but right now, there's nothing I can do in there, and you're with two responsible adults so you're safe. I left you a credit card, and I'll keep on putting money on your account.  
I'm sorry Chloe. I hope you'll be okay. I promise I'll keep my mouth shut. Your secret is safe with me. I'm really sorry, but I can't do what Kit and Derek can, protect you._

_Dad_

Oh God… "Chloe," I whispered. I wanted to hug her, but she refused.

"This is all your fault," she whispered, "This is all your fault!" she said, now louder, tears in her eyes. I put my arms around her and held her tight.

"No, leave me alone!" she shouted. "He's not coming back, Derek! Don't you see that?"

"Chloe…" I whispered in her ear. I know she didn't mean it like this, she was just upset, so I just held her. "Chloe, sssh…" I cooed. I tried to comfort her, and she slowly calmed down.

"Derek, I-I'm s-s-sorry…" she said. "I'm j-just so t-tired."

"I know," I whispered, "I know…" I laid down next to her, and held her.

"You know," she said after a while, her voice shaky, "I… I don't know why I can't stop crying. We… we were never that close, a-and it's not like he died, he just went to Germany…"

"That's what makes it harder to accept… That he chose to leave you…" I wasn't really talking about her father anymore, this was how I'd felt when I was younger. I always new what a monster I was. When I went to high school I'd always known my mother didn't want me. I had Kit, and Simon, but I didn't want to push them, or get them into trouble…

"Derek," Chloe said, "you're talking about your mother?"

"Hmm?"

"You heard me." She was getting to know me…

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"Derek," she turned around to face me. "she didn't have a choice."

I closed my eyes, "you don't know that." I said.

She said nothing for a moment, then she said: "I do, actually." 'Huh?' I thought, and my expression must have said the same, 'cause she went on, "I-I don't really know how to say this," she didn't stutter, it was more like she waited for a moment to figure how to say things.

"Say what?"

"I talked to your mother,"

"What? When? Wait, you… talked to her. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't really get the chance." I figured she must have had her reasons, and I couldn't blame her, or get mad at her.

"So what did you talk about?" I asked.

She waited for a moment, before saying: "She told me her story," she paused, then continued after I'd looked at her questioning, "she told me that she was a necromancer, that she was sent to a house similar to Lyle House, she met a werewolf, they got you, the Edison Group took you away," she paused again, "here it comes, she was heartbroken, depressed it sounded to me, she was desperate, boyfriend, your father, couldn't take it anymore and left her," she paused again and swallowed. "He left her without helping her to find you. She had no idea where you were. Much later, when she had Alice, she got a letter…" Chloe went on like that for another 5 minutes. She told me about the letter my mother had gotten from dr. Davidoff. That he wanted Alice and she didn't know what to do, so she wanted my help. She found me, but couldn't take Alice with her, or leave her. So she called Kit and he helped her.

"And…" Chloe continued, "she was planning on visiting you. But…"

"She never managed…" she nodded.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be." I told her. She looked at me, sat down on the bed, pulled me towards her, so that I was sitting on the bed too, and out of nowhere kissed me. I couldn't stop the thoughts that came with it, since we were making out on a bed. Luckily, before I could let my boy-brain take over control, Chloe pulled back.

"You know, I'm not sure if I've thanked you for tonight. If I did, I'm going to do it again, if I didn't, well, thank you, I had a great time. I've seen a total different you today." She said.

"Well, you'll get enough chances to see the normal me, since Tori's still here." I smiled.

"Oh, come on, she's not that bad!" Chloe said.

"How can you say that? She locked you up in the crawling space!" Whenever I thought of that, the wolf-part of me still wanted to rip Tori's head off.

"That wasn't Tori, that was the drugs taking over her mind, mixed with jealousy."

"Oh, you always see the good in people…" In me… I looked down, and before I knew it, Chloe and I were making out again. I didn't have a clue what time it was, but I didn't care. I just wanted Chloe. We just finished the night of our date like nothing happened.

**So what did you think? Glad I'm back? I still don't know if I'm going to write much, I'm going to have to do more schoolwork, and I've got to find a job, so there isn't much time left, but I'll try to update every week, but I'm not sure I'm going to be able to do that. I guess we'll just see. Please review! :D**


	15. Walk

**Hey guys, I've been out for a while again, and I'm so sorry! I've been so busy lately. I hope you didn't lose interest in my story, I really do. So I've got a request, if you still read my story, please review and let me know, I'd really like to know who I'm writing for. Of course I also write for myself, it's fun, but please let me know.**

**Thanks!**

**Now, go read ^-^**

Derek's POV

I woke up because of the sun shining on my face. I was lying on the floor, with Chloe in my arms. I carefully lifted her head so that I could get my arm from under her body and then lifted her whole body and laid her on the bed. She was still sleeping, and I moved as silently as I could, which wasn't that hard, it was one of the benefits of being a werewolf.

I needed to get out for a moment, I felt like, I don't know, I felt this urging need for fresh air. It wasn't good for me to spend so much time in those hotel rooms. I didn't see the point in staying in such an expensive hotel either, when we could easily use the money. A while ago I would have just gone outside on my own, without telling anyone, but one look at Chloe told me it would be irresponsible to go on the streets by myself. Not that I wouldn't be able to take care of myself, the opposite, but I guess it was just a feeling that told me I should go with someone. I didn't want to wake Chloe, and I could use some boy-time. The whole being-on-the-run-thing hadn't allowed me to spend much time with Simon. I got out of Chloe's room and knocked on the door next to hers. I didn't hear anything but Lauren's voice, so I wanted to walk to the next one, but just as I turned around, I heard footsteps from behind the door.

"Hey, Derek," Lauren said.

"Mornin' " I said, "is Simon awake yet?"

"Eh, I don't know actually, he and Tori fell asleep next door, so Kit and I decided to sleep in here."

"Okay, thank you,"

"Bye.." she said, and closed the door. I didn't want to know what they were doing in there. I knocked on the next door, and after a while, Tori opened it. Not the one I'd hoped would open.

"What?" she said sourly.

"Can you get Simon for me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's sleeping."

"Wake him, he won't mind."

"I do. He's been worrying all night. He just fell asleep, I'm not going to wake him." she explained.

"Okay, well, when he wakes up, tell him I'm getting some fresh air." I turned around and started walking towards the stairs.

"Wait," Tori called, "where are you going?"

"I don't know, for a walk."

"No you're not," she said, "well, at least not on your own. I'm coming."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Wait, don't leave." She walked back inside, put on her shoes and a coat she'd just bought and came back to me.

"So," she said, "where are we going?"

"_We_," I replied, "are not going anywhere. _I'm _going to see if I can find a Mac somewhere."

"You're gonna have breakfast at McDonald's? Pff… boys…"

"Fine, where do you want to go?" I gave in. She smiled, satisfied with her victory.

"Starbuck's." she decided.

"'Cause that's so much better than McDonald's." I sighed.

"Yes it is." She said, and ended the conversation until we were outside the hotel. I inhaled the fresh air, and although it wasn't as good as the air in a forest, I finally felt like I could breathe again.

"Aaah, it feels good to be outside." I said, more to myself than to Tori, but she replied. "Agreed, those small rooms were driving me crazy! I don't get why we're still here, don't get me wrong, I do want to be able to stay somewhere, but it doesn't feel right."

"Like you're reading my thoughts.." I smiled. She laughed and looked at me. Chloe was right, she wasn't that bad, but some part of me still couldn't let go of the thought that she might have some evil plans.

"You know, I've never forgiven you for locking Chloe up in the crawling space."

"I know, I've never forgiven myself either. Chloe's too nice. I tried to be like that once, and people just thought I wanted something from them. Like they were afraid of me." Tori spoke with an absent voice, but I could see this hurt her. She was being honest to me, and as much as I wanted to open myself up to her, I couldn't.

"You know I'm jealous of you?" she asked me.

"What?"

"Well, of you and Chloe, of what you have. It's very special you know,"

I nodded. "I know." Tori and I had been walking for a while already, without really knowing where we were going. Suddenly I smelled something. I wasn't sure, but I hadn't even thought of it and as if it wanted to tell me something, the wind turned and I knew it for sure.

"Dammit!"

"What?" Tori asked.

"We have to go back."

"What? Why? I want my coffee!"

"Tori, come on, before he… fuck, we really have to go, Tori. He smelled me."

Simon's POV

I woke up and the first thing I thought about was Chloe. Had she slept well? Had she slept at all? Was she okay? Had Derek comforted her? So much questions. I still cared about her. To be honest, I still liked her. I was happy for Derek, but at the same time it was like a knife stabbing my heart every time it beat. I wanted Chloe to be happy, and I could make her happy, I could talk to her, make her laugh, but she would never be with me, I just had to get over it. That was not important right now, though. What was important was that Chloe must feel terrible and I just had to make her feel better.

When I was done showering I first noticed Tori was gone. A weird association, but since I forgot to take my clothes into the bathroom and was worrying she would see me.. you know, naked.. I realized she wasn't there.

By the time I was completely ready it was already half past eleven. When I was heading to Chloe's room I bumped into Lauren.

"Hello Simon, have you spoken to Derek yet?" she asked me.

"No, I haven't, was he looking for me?"

"Yes, he was, that's weird, I thought he was with you.."

"No, I woke up, showered, and came here. Is Tori with you?" I asked her.

"I thought she was still asleep."

"Wait, Derek's gone, and Tori's also gone?" I raised my eyebrows. "Weird.."

**Thank you for reading! Hey, review! Please? I just want to know if you like it. You're not going to do it, are you? Please just take the one minute you need to tell me what you think and if you're still interested. Ideas are welcome at any time too, although I should warn you, I'm pretty stubborn, so I might not use them...**

**:D**


	16. Run

**Okay guys, I know I promised to update soon, but I just can't. I've got so many things to do all the time, and then I write 10 sentences and stop, and I don't write for another 3 weeks or something. I promise I try to keep writing, but you know me… It'll probably be another month before I update again. We'll see. Now, go on reading!**

Tori's POV

I couldn't believe what I was doing. Was I actually following Derek? Anyway, I was going for a walk with Derek, and as much as I loathed him, he was the one I could talk to about the way I felt.

"So," I said, "where are we going?"

"_We,_" Derek replied, "are not going anywhere. _I'm _going to see if I can find a Mac somewhere."

"You're gonna have breakfast at McDonald's? Pff… boys." I said, boys and food… I was thinking where I wanted to go, honestly, I couldn't really think of anything better than McDonald's. I didn't know any good places yet, of course not.

"Fine, where do you want to go?" Derek said to me, out of the blue. I didn't think he would give in, but he did. I smiled, I won.

"Starbuck's." I decided.

"'Cause that's so much better than McDonald's." Derek sighed.

"Yes it is." I said. We got out of the elevator and walked out of the hotel. All that time, from when we got into the elevator, to when we were outside, we hadn't said anything anymore, until Derek said: "Aaah, it feels good to be outside."

"Agreed, those small rooms were driving me crazy! I don't get why we're still here, don't get me wrong, I do want to be able to stay somewhere, but it doesn't feel right." I said.

"Like you're reading my thoughts.." he said to me, and smiled. I looked at him and laughed, I don't know why. Maybe it was the way he looked, I'd never really seen him smile before, maybe I just needed a laugh.

"You know," he said, his face was suddenly way more serious, "I've never forgiven you for locking Chloe up in the crawling space." There it was, I could have known it wouldn't stay the way it was, he had to say something about it. I didn't blame him, I just wished it would have been the way it was half a minute earlier.

"I know, I've never forgiven myself either. Chloe's too nice. I tried to be like that once," I have no idea why I told him that, "and people just thought I wanted something from them. Like they were afraid of me." It was silent for a moment. We were walking slower now, he was thinking.

"You know I'm jealous of you?" I asked him.

"What?" he said.

"Well, of you and Chloe, of what you have. It's very special, you know,"

He nodded. "I know." There was another moment of silence, we just walked. I don't think he actually knew where we were going. I didn't either, but it didn't matter.

"Dammit!" he suddenly said.

"What?" I asked. I didn't know what he was talking about.

"We have to go back." he said, without explaining anything.

"What? Why?" I asked, "I want my coffee!"

"Tori, come on, before he…" Derek said, "fuck! We really have to go, Tori. He smelled me."

"What kind of bullshit is that? You can't smell someone!" I said.

"I can."

"Yes but you are a w… Oh… werewolf? Who is it?" I looked into the crowd. I didn't see anyone who could fit the criteria, but before I could take a better look, Derek pulled me into an alley. When I looked around I saw it was a blind alley, closed by a wall that was about seven feet high.

"Can you climb over that?" Derek asked me.

"What? You lost your mind?"

"No, I'm freakin' serious, Tori, we can't go back there. I'll help you, but you have to get over it. If we go back that way he'll follow us to the hotel."

"And if we go this way, he won't?"

"It's the best shot we have. Come on." he said, and folded his hands, so that I could use them as a step. I did, and got onto the wall, and not much later, Derek was on the other side of the wall and caught me when I jumped off the wall. When I was standing on the ground again, I looked around. I was standing in something that looked like a backyard, but there wasn't a house in it. Maybe a park.

"Where-" I started, but was cut off by Derek, "Shh," he said.

"What?"

"Shhh, I'm trying to listen." he said with his eyes closed and his hand raised. He stood like that for a while, until he suddenly shouted: "Run!" I did, and he followed, but apparently I wasn't fast enough, 'cause he pushed me.

"I'm sorry, this is the fastest I can go, I don't even know who-

"Just shut up and run!" he said, and pushed me one more time, to make me go faster, but instead, I tripped, and not much later there was a shadow above my head. I turned around, and got up when Derek told me not to. It wasn't like his last plan worked all that well.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favourite pup. I thought I smelled you, haven't seen you in a while. Why are you running away? I won't bite!" the stranger said, and he laughed. He must know Derek. I got up and looked at him. He wasn't very tall, maybe half an inch taller than me, had dark hair, and dark skin, and wore a leather jacket.

"You got a new girlfriend, pup?" he continued, "what happened? Did the other one bore you? Or did she dump you? She was never my type anyway. Liam liked her, though."

"Why are you here, Ramon?" Derek asked.

As if he hadn't heard anything, Ramon continued, "Have you heard the latest rumours yet? They say there's been a change in hierarchy, that there's a new alpha. Don't worry, it's not me, I'm a new one in the Pack. Well maybe you should be worried. I heard he's not so happy with nomads, isolated from the Pack, trying to get along with humans…"

"What's your point, Ramon?" I asked.

Again, Ramon just carried on, ignoring me. "I turned Liam in, but unfortunately, Alpha knew him, guess he didn't tell me everything about his way of living before I met him. Fortunately, it turned out he liked Liam, and automatically, disliked the one who killed him."

"So now I should be worried that you're going to turn me in, in exchange for your immunity?" Derek concluded. "Guess what? I'm not. You're still recovering, I see."

"Ah, you may be faster than I am, but is she?" he looked at me. I was considering how fast he would be. Derek said he was recovering.. From what? I should have been more interested in Chloe's stories. I was sure she told me something about it. He was a werewolf, but slower than Derek. He was injured. I was a witch. I was a witch! Before I even knew it, he was on the ground, on his back, arms and legs wide. I was kinda shocked of what I was capable of, but I didn't have much time to admire my own work. Derek pushed me through the park, and told me to run. He guided me through the lawns and yards until we were on a parking lot. I stopped to catch my breath but Derek kept pushing.

"He's not that far behind," he hissed.

"Please, I can't run anymore, my legs are cramped!"

"Oh, pussy.. Come on, let's walk for a bit. You still want your coffee?"


End file.
